The Chronicles of Narnia: The Brass Locket
by R Lynn
Summary: Brind and Kendra hold a valuable trinket of the Tisroc. They flee to Narnia seeking safety and run into the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Calormene soldiers are out for Kendra and the brass locket. What secrets does this locket hold? Susan/OC romance
1. Preface: Flight from Calormen

Preface

Flight from Calormen

"Faster Brind! We have to move faster!" Kendra urged glancing back over her shoulder. The five soldiers on horseback were steadily growing closer to them. She hugged her arms tighter around Brind's waist, trying not to let the motion of their own running horse knock her off.

"I'm trying to move faster Kendra, but this stupid horse won't go any faster." Brind shouted as he dug his heels into the side of the black stead. "We just have to make it to the desert, then we'll be safe."

His words weren't as reassuring as they should have been. Kendra knew about the desert, and how dangerous it was. To her it was a bad choice either way, die here at the hands of the soldiers or allow for the heat and barren wasteland take them. Not wanting to think about it any longer Kendra buried her face deep into her friend's back shutting her eyes tight.

Kendra took to humming the lullaby that her mother would sing to her. It always did the job of calming her down getting her to sleep. It was no use this time, however, as the beating sounds of horse hooves rang in Kendra's ears. She couldn't hear herself think.

WHOOSH

A new sound passed just beyond her right ear. Reluctantly Kendra opened her eyes and turned back to the Calormene soldiers. Once a friendly pursuit had no turned into open fire. One of the soldier's had shot an arrow at the children just hardly missing Kendra by mere inches.

"Brind! They're firing at us!" she cried.

He turned only for a second, for it was all he needed to see the each of the soldiers aiming arrows at the two. With another sharp kick the horse finally picked up speed. Brind leaned forward attempting to make them more aerodynamic. The arrows came rushing their way, each one missing their target, but not by much. Kendra let out a frightened cry and went back to hiding her face in Brind's back.

"We're almost out of the kingdom, look!"

Brind knew that Kendra was not about to remove her face from his spine, but he ignored the twinge of pain as the bridge of her nose dug into it. It was just some words of encouragement that he knew was greatly needed at this time.

"It'll be over soon, hold on."

"I am holding on!" Kendra shouted.

She wished that she could turn back time and change the events that led to this flight from Calormen. If only Brind hadn't picked up that small silver and gold box. If only he hadn't given the small trinket inside to Kendra. If she hadn't fought over being sold, it was something she and her parents knew they would have to deal with some day. Why did she have to resist, and why did Brind have to save her? It all came down to the brass locket that hung around Kendra's neck, and was now bouncing against her chest.

More arrows came flying in their direction. Brind let out a small cry of pain as one of the arrows grazed his left shoulder. Kendra glanced behind her to see how close the soldiers were, and to her great relief they had fallen back.

"Brind! Brind they're slowing down!"

"Good." Brind said through gritted teeth, he didn't know how bad his wound was or how deep. It stung a great deal and the blowing sand wasn't helping at all.

"Where do we go from here?" Kendra asked relaxing her grip slightly. Since the Calormen soldiers had now slowed to a stop and were practically out of sight, she felt more a ease knowing that no more arrows would be aimed to kill.

"I don't know. We keep going North I suppose. Through Archenland, and then Narnia."

Brind wasn't sure what he was going to accomplish by fleeing their country, or what kind of counsel of company he expected them to receive once they did reach Narnia. What he was sure of was that he and Kendra were no longer safe to step foot back in Calormen. The Tisroc and his soldiers wanted the two children dead, and the locket back in his grasp. Whatever the locket entailed, it was enough to kill for.

Brind suspected that the brass locket was not your average piece of jewelry. Had it been, the soldier's would have ripped it from Kendra's neck without asking for it first. All of these questions and worries plagued Brind's mind, while a more important question should have been the priority. How were they going to survive the desert and the lands beyond?


	2. Discovery At Glasswater

Chapter 1 Discovery at Glasswater

"If you couldn't keep up Lu, why did you want to come?" Edmund teased.

It was the third time he had to stop his horse to wait for his young sister Lucy to catch up. He knew it wasn't going to be the best idea to take Lucy with him. Peter insisted though, as did Susan. They were both very busy with all of those duties that befell Kings and Queens. Edmund was happy that he was not needed today, it was a chance to get out and away from the castle. Not that Cair Paravel felt like a prison, no it was a very welcome and inviting place.

Edmund loved the chances to get out and away from duty. Seven years had passed since Edmund and his siblings were crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia. It didn't seem like such an amount of time. If someone had asked Edmund how it had been he would have guessed a few months.

"I'm coming, stop picking Edmund." retorted Lucy galloping up beside her brother. "Linna got tired and I wanted to give her a break."

"It's my fault your majesty." The young chocolate horse said bowing her head.

Edmund sighed, "It's all right Linna."

"Patience is a virtue Ed, you should study it more often." Lucy said with a slight smirk.

There was no cruelness in her voice it was all play. Edmund rolled his eyes regardless. He was quite aware that patience wasn't something that really guided him. And even jokingly being reminded of it got on hi nerves.

"Where are we?" Lucy didn't recognize the trees that surrounded them. She had yet to ride so far south in Narnia. They had to be close to Archenland by now.

Edmund and Lucy had been riding since early this morning, stopping only to eat during midday. She figured that Edmund would have stopped by the time they reached the Dancing Lawn, or the forest that surrounded it.

"I think we're close to Glasswater Creek." Edmund pointed in front of him through the break in the trees. "Look, you can almost see the tops of the mountains. Just beyond is Archenland."

Lucy squinted hard trying to see what her brother was seeing. Instead she just took his word for it and let her eyes rest. "Why have we come so far south?"

"I don't know. I just felt like going in this direction. Riding just to ride. Hope you don't mind Phillip." Edmund added patting his horse lightly.

"It is good exercise, and I myself have never seen the Archenland mountains. Although I wonder your majesty if we may be able to rest for a few before traveling onward or back." Phillip responded, he sounded tired and shifted his weight here and there.

"Of course." after Edmund dismounted he went over to Lucy and helped her down as well.

"It's hard riding in a dress." Lucy muttered trying to flatten out her skirt. "Don't think I'll ever get used to it."

Edmund laughed and adjusted the sword by his side. Just a precautionary act, he rarely had a use for it since the Battle of Beruna. Now and then the remaining minotaurs and dwarfs would rebel but it was nothing that Peter and Edmund couldn't handle. A year or so ago there was a rebellion on a large scale, not many were lost but there were losses. Edmund's mind began to relapse back to the battle that took place on the beach of Cair Paravel.

"Ed are you listening to me?" Lucy waved her hand in front of her brothers face, "Edmund!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Ed, is it alright if I go off to explore? I promise I won't go far."

Lucy clasped her hands together in a begging manner. Edmund hesitated for a moment but gave a nod unable—like Peter—to say no to Lucy. She was spoiled in that sense. But hardly ever did she take advantage of such a power. Besides, Edmund knew that Lucy carried her dagger with her wherever she went. She carried it more out of admiration and thanks for Father Christmas. Not once did she have to use the dagger, but the small bottle of fire flower juice came in great handy.

"I suppose, but don't go too far okay? Stay within earshot." Edmund commanded. He was trying to sound like Peter, but the higher authority didn't seem to suit him well enough yet. It made Lucy smile though. She turned her head away though so Edmund didn't see such a cheeky grin.

Lucy lifted the hem of her dress and began her trek through the wood. This was Lucy's favorite part of Narnia, the trees and forests and every dryad and animal. Actually, there wasn't much about Narnia that she disliked. There was always a large smile planted on Lucy's face as she walked through the woods. Even after seven years it was still able to appear brand new to Lucy.

With the beauty that the woods held it was easy for one to get swept away in their wonder. Lucy had traveled out of earshot from her brother despite her promise. Not that she purposely broke it. In truth Lucy didn't realize it until she happened upon the river.

"Edmund's not going to be happy with me." she muttered standing on the shore. "I suppose I should head back before he gets too angry."

Before Lucy retreated something caught her eye off to the right. It was massive and black and laying on the shore of the river. It was a horse. Without second thought she raced toward the poor creature.

"It must have tried to swim the river." Lucy whispered a loud. "Are you all right?"

She bent down hoping it was still alive. The stomach heaved in and out, always a good sign. But the horse did not respond. She fumbled for her bottle, but it was not there. Lucy bit her lip, remembering that she had taken her belt off and attached to the saddle of Linna after the second stop. "Just hold on okay?"

"I am holding on." a weak voice struggled to be heard.

Lucy jumped; the voice hadn't come from the horse but from the other side of it. A young tanned girl with long brown hair lay washed up on the shore. Next to her was a boy; he looked to be Edmund's age. He had dark hair and tanned skin like the girl but unlike the girl he wasn't moving or really breathing for that matter.

"Lucy?"

Edmund's voice was faint but the hoof beats were growing closer. Lucy's head whipped around.

"Edmund I'm here! Hurry come quick!"

The panic and urgency in Lucy's voice didn't help to calm Edmund's nerves. It was bad enough that she had ventured off too far, but now she seemed to be in danger. He picked up speed with Linna trailing behind him. As he exited the wood and came to the river Edmund's fears put at ease seeing that Lucy was not hurt. However there were three who were.

"Lu?" Edmund dismounted and started to make his way over toward his sister.

"Edmund I need the fire flower juice quickly! It's on Linna's saddle." Lucy rolled the boy over onto his back. As she did Lucy noticed the wound to his left arm. It didn't look like some rogue tree branch scrap or rock from the riverbed. That meant that this was no accident they had been attacked by someone, or something. "They were attacked!" Lucy said appalled.

"Attacked? By who?" Edmund darted back giving the bottle to Lucy.

"I don't know Ed, I haven't had a chance to ask them yet." she tipped the bottle slightly letting a drop of the juice drip into the mouth of each of them.

They sat back and watched, the girl was the first to move and open her eyes. Squinting as the sun filled them she tried to adjust her vision to the light. She had been in dark for a while, starring at the back of her eyelids with just the sounds of water lapping a shore, feeling the cold around her.

"What happened?" the girl didn't take immediate notice to Lucy and Edmund. Instead she quickly turned to her companion. He slowly opened his eyes, and had barely begun moving before the girl practically jumped on top of him.

"Brind!" she shrieked flinging her arms around him. "Brind are you all right? I was so scared!"

Brind sat up pushing the girl off of him for a second just so he could properly wrap his arms around her. "Kendra." he sighed hugging the girl.

"Where are you two from?" Lucy asked sweetly, she hated to break up the reunion but she was curious. Not to mention it was sort of rude that the girl, Kendra as the boy, Brind had called her, not to thank them.

Brind turned his head toward the source of the unfamiliar voice and very nearly fell backward into the water. Kendra gasped when she became aware of their company and held onto Brind even tighter as they tried to scramble away, retreating back into the water.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you." Lucy tried to calm them down; it had suddenly become obvious to her that humans had attacked the two. Traveling up from Archenland was Lucy's guess. "I promise. I'm Queen Lucy, and this is Edmund."

"King Edmund." he grumbled shooting a quick look at Lucy.

"You're in Narnia. Do you know that?" Lucy ignored Edmund and continued to speak to Brind and Kendra hoping that they would understand no danger was going to come to them now.

"Narnia?" Kendra whispered. A faint smile crossed her lips as she looked up to Brind. "We made it Brind!"

"Excuse me, but could you tell me who you were attacked by?"

"Lu, let them rest for a moment." Edmund touched her lightly on the shoulder. Lucy glanced at him and nodded almost shameful. Patience was something not only Edmund needed to work on. She sighed embarrassed.

"You are the king and queen of Narnia." Brind exclaimed suddenly. He was up on his knees and bowing low to the ground, Kendra followed suit.

It was enough to make Lucy blush. "Please don't." she said getting to her feet.

Edmund eyed them carefully. "Where are you two from?"

Brind and Kendra stopped their bowing and slowly helped the other to their feet. Kendra stayed close to his side wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We're from Calormen. We hoped to come to Narnia to find sanctuary and even salvation." Brind squeezed Kendra's shoulder lightly.

Edmund glanced at Lucy from the corner of his eye. "Salvation from what?"

"From the empire that now hunts us." he said lowering his eyes.

"Have you done something wrong?" Lucy asked.

These two did not seem like they could hurt a fly. Brind was no older than Edmund, and Kendra had to be about her own age. The thought that these two had killed or murdered someone was unthinkable. Then again, Lucy had to remember not to judge on appearances alone.

Kendra shoved off of Brind a little and her hand enclosed around the locket that hung around her neck. Something that Lucy didn't notice until now. She didn't speak up after the action though. Neither Brind nor Kendra responded to the question. Her action was answer enough. Lucy wondered what the locket meant and its importance?

"Maybe you should come back with us. We can get you out of those wet cloths and give you something to eat. You both look half starved." Lucy offered.

Edmund elbowed her a little, but Lucy just ignored her brother shoving him back keeping a smile on her face.

"Are you sure your majesties?" Brind asked.

"Positive. You and—" Lucy remembered the horse but when she looked over to the place where it had once laid it was no longer there. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the horse standing over by Phillip and Linna. Glad that the horse was in good health she smiled and walked over to it.

"What is your name?" she asked politely. But no response came. "You can tell me, I promise we won't hurt you."

"He cannot speak." Phillip replied sadly.

Lucy blinked dumbfounded. What did Phillip mean of course he could speak. Every horse and animal for that matter in Narnia could talk. At least, as far as Lucy was aware every animal was capable of speech.

"Did that horse just say something?" Kendra's mouth hung open as she moved behind Brind.

"I think it did." Brind responded. He eagerly walked forward dragging Kendra with him. Staggering on his feet, exhausted and still hungry, Brind managed to make it to Lucy's side. "Say something else."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Phillip responded with a side-glance to Linna. She just chuckled.

"You've never heard an animal speak before?" Edmund wandered over.

"Can't say that I have your majesty." Brind smiled, "We don't have too many of them in Calormen, at least none that I have encountered. I've heard of legends that the animals from Narnia could talk. I thought they were just myths though."

"I assure you we are no myth child." Linna spoke nudging the boy lightly on the shoulder. He grinned, but Kendra remained hidden behind him.

"We should be heading back." Lucy said troubled. It still bothered her that the horse of Brind and Linna could not speak.

"What do you call him?" Lucy asked once on Linna's back.

"I don't know." Brind assisted Kendra, "We kind of stole him from the soldiers, he isn't exactly ours."

"Torin." Kendra spoke. All eyes turned to her, she blushed. "I've been referring to him as Torin in my head all this time. I don't know if it's his true name or not, but it is what I have been calling him."

Edmund smiled. "Torin is a fine name."

Kendra grinned. Lucy still eyed Torin with displeasure and sadness. She leaned over and grabbed onto Linna's hair lightly to keep her balance. Edmund took the lead with Phillip and the others followed in quick strides after him.

The journey back to Cair Paravel was a quiet one on Edmund and Lucy's parts. Brind and Kendra however laughed and spoke to each other with heavy enthusiasm. They took time to point out different sights along the way. It made Lucy happy to see them this way. Whatever had happened to them was just a part of the past, at least for now. Lucy faced forward as the castle came into sight. It was good to be home, and she only hoped that Peter and Susan would not be upset at her for bringing home a few unexpected guests.


	3. Worries and Guests

Chapter 2 Worries and Guests

"Peter could you spare a moment?" Susan poked her head over the threshold of Peter's private room. Although it wasn't exactly private as Peter would have liked.

The door was normally left open and everybody in the castle knew where to find him. The only reason it was private was because there existed and unspoken rule that no one but Peter were to enter here. Not like a written one would do anything, his siblings still managed to find him, Lucy most of all.

With a soft sigh, but still focusing on the document beneath his hand, Peter addressed his sister. "Have Edmund and Lucy returned?"

Susan blinked feeling slightly more comfortable with stepping into the doorway now that her brother had acknowledged her. And while he didn't respond to her question directly, the fact that he was speaking to her meant something. Still feeling slightly awkward Susan hovered on the boundary between Peter's room and the corridor outside.

"No, not yet. But Peter I was wondering—"

"Funny, those two should have returned by now." Peter tore himself away from the paper and looked up, but didn't direct his attention to Susan rather the empty space in front of him. "I told Edmund no later than midday." he returned to his work.

Susan heaved a heavy sigh and stepped further into the room raising her voice, "I'm sure they'll be back soon. But Peter I want to ask—"

"If he can't listen then he doesn't need to ride out anymore. Besides there are things that need to be done around here, I've been talking with Oreius. He says that he has heard more talk of rebellions from the remaining dwarfs and giants. Not to mention Archenland has sent word that they spotted an unknown horse and double rider crossing through their country coming from the desert. It's not safe for them to be out for so long."

Susan's mind didn't linger on anything Peter was saying; she kept trying to press on. "You know Edmund and Lucy are capable of handling themselves. Back to what I was saying—"

Peter cut Susan off for the third time. "It's just very irresponsible of him, and Lucy should know better too. Where would they be off to anyway?"

"I don't know Peter but—"

Peter looked up again not starring at his sister. "He has to stop acting like a child and dragging down Lucy too. Midday means midday, it's almost twilight for pity sake. And the farmer who saw the rider lost sight of him and they weren't found. I'm thinking of sending--"

"Peter!" Susan practically shouted. Peter's eyes finally met hers looking alarmed, and as if he just noticed she was here. "I'm sorry." she lowered her voice, "Peter, I wanted to ask you a question."

Peter shook off his surprise and dipped the pen back in the inkwell and went onto writing.

"What is it Su?"

Susan hurried over to the side of Peter's desk taking the pen from his hand.

"Would you stop writing for one second Pete?"

The frustration toward his sister quickly faded, but he couldn't ignore that it had been there in the first place. "Sorry. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Not really." Susan began to flush and stammer. Peter sat back for a second; he had never seen Susan like this before. It made him frown, she was so nervous. Was he that intimidating?

"Susan, are you all right?"

"I've been thinking lately, and lately it has been bothering me. You know I wouldn't bring something like this up unless it was really troublesome. I didn't want to tell you but I can't shake it and I don't want to be—"

"Su, just tell me." Peter said taking his sister's hand.

Susan nodded and drew in a breath. "Peter, do you think we'll ever get to home?"

Peter frowned taken aback by the question, "What do you mean Susan, we are home. Cair Paravel."

"No, Peter that isn't what I mean. I told you, I've been sitting around here just waiting to wake up back in a house, a regular plain house in regular plain clothing. I dream about it sometimes and the dreams are getting worse. I suddenly don't feel like I belong here."

Peter sat and listened to Susan speak, although it all didn't make sense and sounded silly to him. Narnia was their home, Cair Paravel was their home where else could they go or belong? And for that matter how could Susan not feel right here in her castle ruling over her country? He looked down at the desk, now deeply troubled by the nature of Susan's presence and absurd worrying. He wasn't able to find the proper thing to say to Susan that would not offend her.

Susan stood at her brother's side waiting for him to reply. Perhaps she shouldn't have brought up the subject at all like she had thought seconds before entering. It was too late now though. Peter glanced up at his sister, looking ready to say something, but a voice broke their awkward silence.

"Peter! Susan!" Lucy's voice echoed into the room from the corridor. "We're back!" her voice was getting closer until she came bursting into the room smiling.

"Lucy don't you know how to knock?" Peter joked. Glad to see his youngest sister for more than one reason. It was good to see that she was all right and Edmund was clearly fine as well by the smile that Lucy carried.

"Sorry Peter. But you guys have to come!" Lucy grabbed Peter's arm and tried to lift him from his seat. He half laughed and got to his feet allowing for her to drag him to the door but no further.

"Lu what is this about, what has you in such a good mood?" Peter asked suspiciously. The happiness she had almost made him worry more than if she had come in crying, it just meant that she was up to no good.

"Just follow me." she giggled practically skipping down the corridor.

Susan followed silently but with an expression that said she was clearly unhappy about the surprise Lucy had in store for them.

She wasn't exactly upset that her and Peter's conversation had been interrupted but rather thankful. Why she decided to bring up that topic Susan had no idea. She knew it was something Peter didn't want to hear, but it was something that was eating at her. Susan wasn't sure if she could handle another night waking up to all of this, feeling out of place. It was a most uncomfortable feeling and unwelcome.

When they entered the throne room Edmund was busy off in the corner with two other people that Peter did not recognize. From behind their clothing didn't look Archenlandish. They were dressed rather shabby; their cloths caked with mud. As they moved closer Peter listened as Edmund was explaining a portrait that depicted Aslan and the stone table, coming back to life after the White Witch had taken it from him.

"Hello? Who do we have here?" Peter asked trying to keep his voice light and friendly despite the fact that they had two unknown strangers in the Cair Paravel throne room.

Edmund turned around at the sound of Peter's voice. He gave a half grin at his older brother. The two turned and when Peter got a better look at them he tried to keep his smile. The young girl was about Lucy's age with long brown hair that might have been a dirty blonde if it had not been for the dirt that wove through it. The boy was half a head taller than Edmund with a thin almost starved frame, his hair was dark but like the girls may have been lighter in color were it not for the mud.

"This is Kendra and Brind." Lucy said pointing to them. "These are our brother and sister Peter and Susan." she added to the children.

They both bowed low for a few moments before straightening up. Susan smiled at them examining their clothing, Kendra's sandy eggshell colored dress hung in tatters at the hem coming only T length, even if it had been clean and whole it was extremely common, simple and plain. Her knees were scabbed and her arms looked raw and scared.

Turning her eyes to the boy, Brind she found the same kind minor wounds except the tear in his left sleeve and a line of an almost healed cut, a cut that Susan noted had been made by the graze of an arrow. He was dressed in the same simple manor with a dark undershirt and pants and both were missing shoes. Beyond that Susan recognized how Brind stood with his arm around Kendra's shoulder, protecting her. It made her smile inside.

The state the two were in worried Susan and with a quick look to Peter she saw the same expression in his eyes but he was trying to down play it.

"We found them at Glasswater!" Lucy said standing next to Kendra now. "They had washed up on shore."

"What?"

Brind cleared his throat a little, and tried to speak but struggled to get through his sentence without stammering. "We came from Calormen, seeking sanctuary."

Peter cocked his head slightly, thinking back to the letter he received shortly after Lucy and Edmund left that morning, the letter that spoke of a double rider from the desert. He eyed them suspiciously no longer taking to hide behind a smile.

"Calormen? Sanctuary? Why should we grant it?"

"Peter." Susan whispered in warning, he ignored her though and continued in a less than friendly tone.

"What have the Calormene ever done for Narnia? Our alliance is with Archenland, and as far as I know the Calormene care not for an alliance. Besides, I had word from Archenland that there were two unknown riders on horseback that traveled through the countryside of Archenland. I wonder what two Calormene children are doing here in Narnia?"

Lucy and Edmund looked shocked at their brother for his coldness. Susan didn't seem so surprised, just annoyed. Peter didn't back down though he kept his head high waiting for them to respond.

Brind recovered though and was the only one to find words. "Your majesty, please we beg of you. Our affiliation with Calormen is no more. We cannot return and do not wish to. We hoped to live here, in Narnia where we heard Aslan ruled."

Kendra looked too terrified to speak; instead she starred at Peter with wide eyes inching behind her companion. Peter took his eyes away from Kendra, not liking the expression she had on her face. Calormene or not he hated when people looked at him in fear, it wasn't right. Taking a deep breath Peter moved casually over to his throne and took a sat. His face was soft and seemed kind but his words would suggest otherwise.

"You did not answer my question. What would bring two young Calormene here to Narnia?"

"Kendra was to be sold as a slave," Brind spoke slowly turning his head to face the High King. "And I protected her when her parents would not. We stole a horse and ran. Naturally we were pursued but we managed to escape them and rode through the desert, and through Archenland, our intent was to come to Narnia."

Peter sat back thinking over their story for a second. It wasn't possible for them to be spies, they were too young and terrified. The girl hadn't spoken once, the boy did all of the talking and even when he did speak his words were always carefully layered with as much respect as he could grant. Calormen would be missing two slaves that they may want to retrieve. His thoughts were broken by Lucy's pleas.

"Peter, please let them stay here for a while." Lucy ran to her brother's side and took his hand. "They have no where else to go. We have plenty of room here in Cair Paravel. Couldn't they rest here?"

Peter closed his eyes for a second before opening them with a grin. "Of course they can Lu."

He needed time to think this through and write to Archenland to express his concern.

The turn around in his attitude was noticeable but no one addressed it at this moment. Edmund smiled as Brind and Kendra's faces lit up with excitement and proceeded to hug one another.

"Thank you your majesty!" Brind said with another bow.

"Yes, well I should be off. I have more work to do. Lucy I trust you will show them around Cair Paravel?"

A wide grin stretched across Lucy's face and she ran over and linked her arm with Kendra. Surprised by the sudden attack Kendra flinched and tried to back away, but Lucy wasn't letting go.

"Thank you Peter." Lucy half giggled.

Peter nodded and rose from the chair. Without another word he exited the throne room. Susan lingered for a moment keeping her eyes on their guests seemingly wanting to say something but followed after her brother.

"Please excuse Peter." Edmund muttered glaring after him, "I don't know what his problem has been lately."

Brind shook his head, "It's perfectly fine your majesty."

"Please just Edmund."

"Of course your maj—Edmund." Brind caught himself with a grin. The name felt weird n his tongue, it didn't seem right to say it, but Brind obliged.

Lucy held tight to Kendra and began to lead her across the room to the door that Peter and Susan had just left out of. She began to talk adamantly about Cair Paravel and how big it was, what tower or wall had the best view, and the stables. Edmund smirked at Brind as they trailed behind.

They headed out into the massive corridors and began up the staircase to the next level. Brind's head moved back and forth looking from one decorated wall to the other.

"Is Kendra your sister?" Edmund asked still watching Lucy ahead of them.

"No. She's a friend of mine." Brind replied his neck craned back to the ceiling looking at the chandlers.

Edmund smiled. "That must be some friend if you risked everything to save her from becoming a slave. Leaving Calormen like that, it's very daring and kind of reckless. Oh, I'm not trying to scold you for it." he added seeing Brind frown from the corner of his eye.

Brind turned his gaze toward Kendra and Lucy. "It wasn't just Kendra. We were both going to be sold. Seeing them attack Kendra like that though I couldn't help but act hastily."

Edmund nodded thoughtfully, "So she resisted. Or did they try and, well," he didn't want to finish the thought relishing the idea that anyone would handle a young girl like that. Brind knew what Edmund was thinking and quickly shook his head.

"Not exactly sir, they—where do these doors lead?"

Brind stopped in his tracks seeing a large pair of heavy door towering over his head. They were finely carved with vines and creatures in its finish. They were almost as grand as the doors that lead them to the Throne Room. This room had to be of equal importance, Brind thought. Why else would they be so impressive if to only lead to a common room?

Edmund stopped beside him and let out a laugh when he saw the awe in Brind's expression. He looked from the doors and back to Brind.

"It's just the library." He said as if it were not an important matter. Edmund turned head to see that Lucy and Kendra had vanished from sight. "Lu? Brind I'll be right back. Lucy!" Edmund jogged off down the corridor in search of the missing queen.

Brind didn't take his eyes off of the doors. How could Edmund address such a place with mockery? Beyond these doors Brind was ready to bet that mountains of books stood waiting to be read.

Unable to remain outside of these doors any longer Brind took the handle pushed with all of his might to open them. They wouldn't budge. How was he supposed to get inside?

That was when Brind spotted a smaller door carved into the left one. He smiled and took this smaller handle and waited till he heard the click. What rested on the other side of the doors was something beyond the imagined library Brind had in mind. There were mountains of books all right, but they rested on the most beautiful shelves he had ever seen.

Rows of pearly white book shelves etched with gold shot up against the walls with smaller but extravagant shelves house even more books in the center of the circular room. A spiral staircase shot up against the back wall so you were able to get to rows of books beyond the reach of ladders.

The roof seemed endless and a large chandelier hung down with hundreds of tiny sparkling candles that were helping keep the room with no windows lit. Magic could be the only thing that lit each of those candles. Brind was ready to bet that they never melted either.

Brind didn't know where to start. There were just so many books.

"Wow." Brind muttered, his voice carried and echoed lightly. He laughed and headed for the nearest bookshelf and began to peruse the volumes of what seemed to be the history of the creatures in Narnia. Entire sections devoted to griffins, giants, fawns, and dryads amongst others.

"Who's there?" A young women's voice called out. Brind froze, he wasn't aware that someone was in here. Her footsteps approached and around from the adjacent bookshelf stepped Queen Susan.


	4. The Gentle Queen

Chapter 3 The Gentle Queen

"Oh, your majesty. I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were in here." Brind said putting the book back. He stood with his head bowed to Queen Susan and awaited for the scolding he would receive. It wouldn't surprise him to be cast out of Narnia for this. Swallowing hard Brind tried to calm himself as the panic started to rise.

"What would you have done if you had?" she asked pleasantly.

Avoiding eye contact Brind hesitated to answer and believed he would just dig himself into more trouble if he didn't.

"I would not have intruded. But, I should not have entered here without permission and for that I am sorry."

Susan stared at boy partially amused by his humbleness. She couldn't help but smile at his response. He wasn't about to chide him for his curiosity, there was something about him that kept the awkward silences away.

"Why would you need permission to enter a library? Your name was Brind wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"Well Brind, I say that permission is not needed for the library. Its contents are open for anyone who wants to read them." she stepped lightly over to the bookshelf behind Brind. His eyes were still adverted away from her; even though Brind could feel her eyes linger on him.

"What were you reading about just now?" Brind didn't say anything. Susan's smile turned down a little, "Brind. Please don't feel that you can't look at me because I'm a Queen. It makes me feel that I'm doing something wrong, or that I am unpleasant to look at."

Susan's hand hovered over the binding of _Tales of the Dryads_. Sparing a quick glance at Brind before she plucked it from it's resting place. He slowly turned his toward her, but his eyes danced back and forth from her face to something over her right shoulder.

"I didn't mean to offend your majesty." Brind half whispered.

He couldn't bring himself to look fully at her. It was easier around Queen Lucy and King Edmund because they were his age and younger. It was even easy to look at High King Peter back in the throne room. Queen Susan was different though for some reason. He was alone with her that might have made the butterflies in his stomach come to life. Swallowing hard he tried to play it off and ignore the queasy feeling in the pit of stomach.

Susan ran her fingers over the cover of the old book. She hadn't visited this section of the library in some time. The cover had a fine layer of dust on it. With the back of her hand she brushed it off.

"Are there many libraries like this in Calormon? I've never been there myself. Peter has visited once or twice. The farthest south I've been has been Archenland, the libraries there were nice, but nothing like Cair Paravel."

Brind shook his head, somehow finding a voice to speak. "No, nothing like this at least not that I have seen. There may be in the Tisroc's palace, may he live forever." he added with slight nod. Susan raised an eyebrow as Brind continued. "I have never been of course." he paused. "Do you read a lot your majesty?"

"Recently I have." she replied opening the book to a random page. "The library is a quiet place. Sometimes I read, sometimes I feel like I am here to hide away from wondering thoughts."

"What kind of thoughts?"

Susan just turned a page with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, forgive me." Brind said quickly with a bow.

"It's all right." Susan lied. It wasn't all right, not the fact that Brind had been bold enough to ask, but because of the actual thoughts themselves. Susan replaced the book back on the shelf and looked to Brind. He was no longer staring at her.

"You said Kendra was to be sold as a slave in Calormen, were you meant for the same fate?"

Her voice seemed troubled and uneasy. Brind couldn't help but look up at her for a moment before going back to gazing at the bookshelf across the room. He drew in a breath, "Yes." he let it out with ease. "I was. You're not going to send Kendra and myself back are you?"

Brind tensed up at the thought of being deported back to Calormen. Terrible images of the soldiers and Kendra struggling in their arms flashed back to him.

Catching the troubled look on Brind's face Susan moved a little closer tilting her head up at him to catch his eyes she granted him an honest smile.

"No. I won't." she paused for a beat. "Brind, would you mind taking a walk with me?"

Susan stepped forward hoping Brind would follow her, after a few small steps he did. They began to circle the room pausing now and then at book shelves for Susan to point out a few volumes of Narnian history. Slowly Brind began to keep his eyes on Susan longer and longer. He didn't tear his gaze away from her so often; his extreme politeness did not fade however.

Susan did not expect Brind to be rude, but she had not expected a boy of his age to be so polite. He was just about Edmund's age, though Brind was taller. And Edmund was anything short of a gentleman at times. Perhaps Brind could save Susan the trouble and give Edmund a lesson or two.

She chuckled lightly at the idea and when Brind noticed she just played it off by asking, "What is Calormen like?"

"Nothing like this. The company I mean, all merchants and fishermen. And soldiers." Brind added with a bit of hatred. "Sandy too. Where I lived anyway, my family and I lived close to the desert."

"You and Kendra and your parents?"

He chuckled slightly, "No your majesty. Kendra is not my sister only a friend. Although, there are times where I feel that she is my sister. Our families have known one another for some time. I grew up looking after Kendra. She has no siblings, and I had my older brother to look after me. I didn't think it was far that she was left alone."

The way Brind talked about Kendra, Susan couldn't help but imagine Peter and Lucy. He spoiled her every chance he got, Susan pretended not to notice. He was a sap when it came to Lucy and always seemed to give into her every wish. Lucy never took advantage of it, for the most part.

Susan admired Brind for his brotherly act toward Kendra, someone who he didn't have to be attached to. He risked his life to save her from becoming a slave. There was a bravery that Brind seemed to have even if he didn't show it on the outside.

"What about her parents, where were they?" Susan asked.

"Her mother died when Kendra was young and her father was a fishermen, always away at sea and refused to subject Kendra to that life. My parents and I looked after her. And then when they died, I was left to watch Kendra. I didn't mind in the least. Then her father returned, married a women from the Lone Islands. Kendra didn't like that too much." he added with a cute smirk before continuing on seriously, "They didn't budge a finger when came time for her to be sold. Her stepmother encouraged it, her father acted like he had no daughter, wanting to please his new wife. Figured I was all she had left, and I wasn't going to let her be taken."

Slowing in her pace Susan turned her head to Brind with sad eyes. She couldn't imagine losing her parents. Or maybe she could, seeing as how they hadn't seen them in years. Not to mention having her father turn against her like that all because of some new women in his life.

"That's awful, what about your brother though?"

Brind looked back at her and in an instant felt guilty for seeing the sadness in her expression. He hated that he was the one who put that there.

"He became a fishermen as well, left my parents and myself when I was twelve, he was my age when he took off. Even though it was work we still felt like he had abandoned us. It's nothing to be sad about though your majesty. He wrote that he has married. I can't recall her name. He wrote us a year after he left, haven't heard from him since. I like to think that he is still well."

Susan tried to smile, "I'm sorry to hear that though."

"I've made it through without him or my parents around."

The more Susan talked with Brind the more she got the feeling that he was hiding something, maybe not intentionally, but there was something different about him. Sure she had thought this before but now seemed like a good a time as any to say something.

"That seems to be true." Susan said. "If you don't mind me saying Brind, you are not at all how I would have imagined a Calormene. From what Peter has told me they are dark skinned, and seem less—" She hesitated for a second. "Friendly towards Narnians. Peter's visit there wasn't exactly as welcoming as he would have hoped."

She didn't go into any more detail than that. But Brind could imagine what kind of hospitality the High King of Narnia would receive. Nice accommodations, friendly encounters, but behind closed doors Brind expected that there be talk of a less than friendly nature. False smiles and words that the High King must have caught onto, maybe even called them out on it at some point.

Brind hesitated himself. He knew that this factor would be pointed out sooner or later by one of the Kings or Queens. It was no secret that Brind was trying hard to keep; he just always thought it was best to keep his past to himself. It was easier that way.

"There are many times when this topic arises." Brind said with a smirk like he had just been caught in a sneaky lie. "It is because I am not Calormene, neither is Kendra. Technically we are because it is where we lived and were practically raised. However I was not born in Calormen."

"Were you born in Archenland then?"

"No. Kendra was though, except her parents were cast out when she was just a baby. Me, I'm not from around here not even the Lone Islands. My mother and father some how found themselves in this world with my brother and myself when I was only five."

"You're not from Narnia at all?"

This caught Susan off guard but intrigued all the more. She felt a strange comfort in suddenly knowing that she her siblings were not the only ones to travel over from one world to Narnia. Although it only seemed to be a one way trip, and the comfort faded slightly knowing there was no way to get back.

Brind noted her somber attitude and tried to lighten the mood, "Must be weird to think that someone could come over from another world. Must sound insane."

Susan pleasantly shook her head, "No. It does not sound insane at all. In fact Brind, we may have more in common than you may think."

The last comment puzzled Brind and before he could press for more information, they had stopped. He looked from the Queen to the shelf she was facing.

She pulled out a thickly bound book with a simple cover. The letters were written in some language Brind could not read. The symbols were nice to look at though; they wound prettily through each other. It was so elegant just looking at them drew Brind in. He reached out for the book but withdrew his hands after lightly touching the ancient cover.

"It's the language of the Dryads. It reads The Light of the Morning. It's an entire book of their songs and poetry. It's one of Lucy's favorites. I thought you might be interested in it. Calormene are said to be known for their poetry. Even though you are not pure Calormene I still thought you would enjoy it."

She held it toward Brind for him to take. Looking it over for a second Brind reached out and slowly enclosed it on his arms holding it close to his chest. He smiled at Susan and bowed his head in a thank you.

"Some have been translated, others are not. I can't read half of it." she confessed.

"Thank you your majesty." Brind said still smiling warmly at her.

"Susan, please call me Susan."

They both fell silent standing there staring at one another. Brind tried to take a deep breath but couldn't, it was like he was paralyzed. He just grinned stupidly at her but she grinned back.

Susan tried to see beyond the dried dirt and partially healed cuts. Her eyes darted down to his arm, "How did you get that?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Calormene soldier while we were escaping. They fired at us." Brind said noticing the wound for the first time since the arrow grazed him a couple days ago.

It was healed but the cut was still pretty nasty looking, the bandage he had made around it must have slipped off after they went into the river. Unfortunately the water didn't wash off all of the mud or dirt from his clothes, nor did it take the mud from his hair. In fact he seemed to have a new layer there somehow. Suddenly realizing how he might look in front of Queen Susan, Brind flushed and tried to push any thoughts about how pretty she looked out of his mind. Although it was difficult to do, when he finally acknowledged this it was hard to look at Susan again.

"You must have been very brave." Susan said pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

He went back to starring at her after this, a soft smile pressing on the back of his lips. The next silence was an awkward one, and long. The two of them didn't have to endure it for much longer as a fit of giggles erupted from behind Brind. He turned his head as Susan snapped out of her daze and stormed over to the edge of the bookshelf. Peering around the corner, Lucy, Kendra, and Edmund were hidden. Edmund's hand was covering Lucy's mouth to keep her from laughing again. It was too late though; her giggles gave away their position.

Susan stood fuming at her two younger siblings. She didn't need to say a word to scold them. The look she was giving them said it all.

"It was Lucy's idea." Edmund said trying to save his own hind.

Lucy shoved Edmund's hand off her mouth and scoffed in outrage. "It was not!"

"Yes it was, it's always your idea."

"Maybe you shouldn't listen to 15 year old." Susan chided.

Edmund scowled. Lucy smirked triumphantly at him, but the smirk faded when she turned to face her sister. The same look of anger rested there still. The entire time Kendra stood behind them her hand clasped around the small trinket that hung from her neck. She looked scared, almost like she was ready to make a run for it. But she stayed put just watching the scene between the siblings play out.

Brind walked up next to Susan still holding the book she gave him. His eyes darted to Kendra and the smile on his face faded. He didn't like seeing Kendra scared. Brind held out his hand and she ran to his side taking it.

Susan noticed the action and made a small mental note that Kendra acted younger than what she really was. She had to be about Lucy's age and yet she acted like a young child. It was odd to Susan but she didn't dwell on the matter because Lucy and Edmund had begun to argue.

"Both of you stop it right now and try acting the way a King or Queen would act. You're acting like selfish children, just stop it." Susan tried to keep her voice as hushed as possible but it still echoed around them.

Edmund rolled his eyes at Lucy, "Calm down Su, you don't have to bite our heads off."

Susan drew in a breath and sighed, "We have company and it would be nice to not argue or bicker for a change. Now what were you three doing over here besides spying?"

She looked to her younger sister when she said these words. Lucy frowned slightly under the guilt.

"We didn't mean to spy Susan. I was giving Kendra a tour of Cair Paravel, and then when we got a head, Edmund came looking for us. When we got back Brind was gone so we went in search for him that's all. Edmund is right you don't have to yell at us, we were just trying to find Brind."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. But next time don't hide behind shelves and eaves drop on other people's conversations, it's rude."

Edmund nodded even though he had tuned out a while back. He was used to Susan's lectures, wishing he could say that Susan was used to him ignoring her. She knew well that Edmund was not paying attention and as much as it annoyed her to no end she let it go this time turning to Brind and Kendra.

"Brind, I hope you find that book to your liking. Be careful with it though, it's old. Peter would be upset if it were to break. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go. Kendra I hope you and Brind like it here at Cair Paravel, and don't worry you are both safe here in these walls."

And for the second time Susan left with out Brind getting a chance to say good-bye, or say anything else to her. He looked to Kendra and showed her the book explaining the title. Lucy danced over with a broad grin eager to talk to Brind about one of her favorite books in the whole library.

Brind had to force enthusiasm as Lucy began to explain the first song; he'd rather have continued his conversation with Queen Susan. It was unfair that they were cut short. While Lucy proceeded to hum the tune to the song on the page Brind's thoughts where elsewhere not focusing on the tune. He wondered what exactly she had meant by 'We may have more in common than you think.'

"Brind what did you think?" Lucy asked her voice snapping him back to reality.

"Oh, it was lovely your majesty." He said his voice distant.

"I couldn't do the song justice, but I like to sing them anyway. Would you like to hear another?" she asked flipping through the pages.

Brind nodded absently but his thoughts remained on Queen Susan throughout the next one and the one after that.


	5. Arguments Between Siblings

Chapter 4 Arguments Between Siblings

The hour was late and the castle was quiet. After dinner Peter had retreated back to his study while Lucy took Kendra to her room and Edmund showed Brind his, Susan wandered off presumably back to her own quarters. The dinner was awkward; Peter remained quiet and thoughtful, still not fully trusting of these two Calormene. The situation was dangerous, and he feared that they may have possible war on their hands. After all they were aiding fugitives.

Lucy and Edmund continued to converse with the their guests, Susan no and then would interject with a comment or two. Brind was the most talkative; Kendra hadn't said a sentence that exceeded more than five words at a time. Peter was right though, after a bath and fresh clothing, Kendra's hair wasn't as brown as he thought. Instead it was a fair shade of blonde that grew darker toward the roots. Brind's hair only lightened half a shade and resembled Edmunds hair color very nicely. He sat wearing one of Edmund's shirts, even though it was too small for how tall and long Brind's arms were compared to Edmund. Kendra wore an older dress of Lucy's, as she was smaller than Lucy it fit perfectly.

A couple times Lucy tried to bring Peter into their conversations, but he remained silent only nodding and flashing a smile every once in a while.

Standing in his study starring out the window that faced the ocean Peter thought back to the dinner for a few quick moments. Perhaps he had been too over whelming unwelcoming to the two of them. They were innocent enough, just children after all. It still didn't stop Peter from writing a letter of concern to the King of Archenland warning him to keep an eye out for possible Calormen soldiers in their country.

While he hadn't spoken much during the dinner he had taken time to examine one thing about Kendra. She kept tugging at the small necklace around her neck, glancing at everyone suspiciously in doing so. Lucy and the others had been too preoccupied to notice such a small thing. Maybe Peter was making it out to be something it wasn't, it was possible she had done this with the locket her whole life. It was more than likely some kind of family heirloom.

The light tap tap on his door broke Peter from his thoughts; he turned to see Susan standing in the doorway. She gave him a quick smile and proceeded to walk up beside him.

"Well you were awfully quiet at dinner tonight." she said trying to break the ice.

"Nothing to really say I suppose." he respond, distant.

"Peter, is something wrong? Besides the obvious, you don't like the fact that Brind and Kendra are staying here. It doesn't mean you have to go and be a rude host. They are guests here and as High King you—"

"Su please spare me the lecture for tonight." Peter interjected gruffly. "I'm not exactly in the mood. And it's not that I don't like them, I do. It's just, what do we really know about them Su? They come from Calormen, yes."

"And they need our help." Susan's voice raised an octave as she tried to keep from yelling at Peter. "What else is there to know? You can't stand there and tell me you would deny helping someone in need?"

"They are fugitives Susan, from Calormen. Which means they'll have soldiers coming after them. If we kill even one of their soldiers the Tisroc will take it as a declaration of war, you know that. I won't risk a war." he said pointedly.

Susan stood there not wanting to believe what Peter was saying. While she understood his reasoning well enough she did not want to think that Peter would give up so easily. She took a deep breath and gave a nod.

"Peter—"

"No, Su I'm sorry." he interrupted her again, "If they come, I'll have to turn Brind and Kendra over to them."

"You can't!" Susan practically screamed. "Peter there has to be another way!"

"Well there isn't!"

"What's going on?" Edmund had entered in on their conversation.

Peter and Susan turned to see Edmund standing his fist raised, ready to knock. Obviously the raised voices had cut the proper entry short. He looked from his brother to his sister, they avoided each other's gaze in an awkward attempt to pretend the last part of their conversation hadn't happened. Edmund shifted uncomfortably waiting to see if one of them would answer him.

"Nothing." was Peter's response, but Edmund knew better. He heard Susan shouting as he approached the door. So for answers Edmund turned to Susan and addressed her alone.

"What's going on?"

Susan hesitated, "Peter feels that we have to turn Brind and Kendra over to the Calormens."

"Why?" Edmund hurried into the room and looked to his brother hoping that Susan had simply misheard Peter.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "In order to prevent a possible war, why can't anyone understand that."

"Can't you just talk with the Tisroc Peter, try to settle it a different way then." Edmund suggested, Susan gave a nod of encouragement.

"No, no and no. Ed you know he won't listen."

"Make him listen, you're High King." Edmund's voice and temper was now rising.

If this kept up the entire castle would be aware of their argument. Peter tried to quiet them down by talking next in a harsh whisper.

"And as High King it is my decision that we turn them over to their country and allow the Tisroc to handle it." He drew out each word slowly and as patiently as he could.

Susan clenched her hands into fists, fed up with her brother. Her lip quivered as they went silent. The only thing that could be heard was the distant shuffle of feet in the corridor outside. Anxiously the three of them waited to see who was coming but the footsteps moved past the partially closed door and kept going on down the corridor. They all let out a breath that each had held in as the unknown nightwalker passed by.

Edmund was glaring hard at Peter, a look that clearly stated that he was no for anything his older brother was saying. Peter could see this from the corner of his eye but in order to avoid looking Edmund he would be forced to look at Susan who was wearing an expression to match except there was more disappointment there than anything else.

Peter drew in a breath to calm himself, holding it for a few seconds below letting it out and starting over in a calmer voice.

"I'm trying to do the right thing here."

"Well you're not." Susan responded shortly, Edmund had been thinking the exact same thing but she beat him to it. "And you know it Peter. This isn't right. I understand the possibilities of what could happen should they attempt to take Brind and Kendra by force. I understand that war is likely, and I know you would not want to thrust Narnia into war. However, I also understand that these two came here searching for help and protection. Now we have promised that to them, and I will be damned if I betray that trust to which we gave."

She stormed off across the room pausing at the door. "Just so you know Peter, if the Calormen soldiers do come, I won't hold back. I'm not ready to break my promise like you."

And with Susan left the room slamming the door behind her leaving Peter and Edmund in shock. They had never seen Susan so upset before and they were both taken back by her anger. The two stood starring at the door for nearly a whole minute before they moved. Edmund turned his head back to Peter not sure what to say. Peter in turn starred bewildered at him, hoping that his brother would come to his defense. At least say something instead of leaving them in silence.

Edmund did just that though, his face twisted back into disapproval before he too turned and exited the study. Peter took to looking out of his window again. Placing his hands on either side for support he leaned forward hanging his head and shaking it back forth trying to clear his mind. Peter then watched as the moon climbed higher in the sky until it disappeared from the view of his window.

Everything Susan had said clouded his mind. It dug deeper than that though, back to earlier today when Susan made mention of wanting to go back home. He played stupid, but he knew better, he only wanted to ignore the issue. It wasn't just Susan, Peter took note of the way Edmund and Lucy had been acting around him as of late, or rather the way he acted around them, distant and almost uncaring. He was just trying to be a good king. If they weren't going to assume responsibility someone would. It was his duty as High King. But was duty coming before his family, friendship, and his better morals?

"Aslan, I need you. I think I'm losing my family." he muttered aloud.

The next few days went on without incident. Kendra had started to speak more around them, except Peter of course. It was obvious she felt much more comfortable and it soon came to be that she and Lucy were nearly attached at the hip. A few times they had picnics out on the lawn with Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers. Kendra had a strong fondness for all of the Animals and fauns. The centaurs still intimidated her.

And while those were off in the stable, or out riding around the palace, Edmund was teaching Brind how to sword fight. The lessons went fairly well, after Brind got over the fear of being asked to practically attack a King. Brind was a fast learner and by day five had been able to hold his own for a while without Edmund having to hold back. At least Edmund claimed he had not been holding back.

Susan offered to teach Brind archery, but after the second lesson where Brind nearly took out Mr. Beaver for the third time, they all mutually decided that a sword was much safer. The two of them spent time talking whenever Edmund was off busy with other matters. Peter noted seeing them enter the library a fair number of times. And when Peter and his siblings were busy with official business, Kendra and Brind would find ways to entertain themselves normally playing out in the courtyard or going down to the beach for a swim.

Peter witnessed most of these events from the background seeing as how Susan still refused to speak to Peter except in the presence of Lucy. He knew that she and Edmund would not want to tell Lucy about the conversation they had the night Brind and Kendra arrived. There was no need to inform her and have her worry as well. These days it seemed that Lucy was the only one on his side. Out of respect or fear, Brind and Kendra tried to avoid Peter like the plague.

Dinners were still a silent affair on Peter's end and each night he would retreat early to his study leaving the others to their games. Lucy noticed the sudden distance Peter was putting between them all, but forced herself to focus on her new friend Kendra.

One afternoon when Susan and the others came back from a picnic on the beach, and after Peter had been brooding about in his study thinking and rethinking things he called them to the throne room. When they entered Peter was sitting on his throne looking apprehensive about one thing or another. Susan and Edmund glanced at each other careful not to let Lucy see the suspicion and slight worry in their eyes. They feared the worse that Calormen soldiers were here to take Brind and Kendra away; Susan took a deep breath and straightened her back.

"Oh Peter you missed such a wonderful picnic!" Lucy cried walking briskly up to her brother her arm linked with Kendra.

"I am sorry I could not be there. I had important matters to take of." he said with a smile.

"That's all you ever seem to do now a days." she said playfully rolling her eyes.

"What sort of matters?" Edmund asked casually.

"That's not why I called you all here. I wanted to make an announcement." Peter got to his feet looking down at the five of them still smiling.

Behind the other Susan and Edmund exchanged confused looks. Peter continued his smile fading a little.

"I know I haven't exactly been welcoming this past week. I am sorry. And I hope to make up for it. I have decided that to celebrate the arrival of our new friends by holding a ball in their honor."

Lucy's eyes immediately lit up and she let out a shriek of joy and hugged Kendra tightly before leaving her side and flinging her arms around Peter's waist.

"Peter that's such a wonderful idea!"

"You don't have to do this your majesty." Brind said, "It's not necessary I assure you."

Peter held his hand up to silence Brind and gave him a warm smile, "And I assure you it is."

"When is it Peter?" Lucy asked as she unwrapped her arms from around her brother.

"Tonight. Just the kingdom of Narnia, friends and friends only a small but grand gathering."

Susan relaxed a little shifting her gaze from Peter to Edmund who shared the same concerned expression. She wanted to confront Peter about his reasoning for the ball but did not dare call him out in front of Lucy, Brind or Kendra. Instead she stood quietly behind them allowing for Lucy to bubble over with excitement.

"Come on Kendra, I have the perfect dress for you to wear!"

"Oh, okay." she said meekly allowing for Lucy to take her hand and lead her quickly from the Throne Room.

Edmund and Brind turned to leave, Peter called after them. "Brind, I may have something more in your size to wear for tonight."

Brind stopped and turned. Grateful for the unexpected kindness he bowed, "Thank you your majesty." Peter was still the only one he addressed formally. He gave a half smile and left with Edmund.

Susan remained in the same spot not swaying, after a few moments she said, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"So you're talking to me again now are you?" he said in a less than friendly tone.

Her narrowed and slowly she made a move to leave.

"Su, I'm sorry." Peter said in a softer voice, "For everything. What you said that night, you were completely right. I shouldn't be so willing to betray the trust I bestowed to them."

Susan let out a tiny laugh, "Took you this long to figure that out did it?"

"No. Took me only a few minutes, I just wasn't ready to admit it yet to myself or to anyone else. The last three days though I've been planning this ball, I've told Mr. Tumnus to keep it hushed up."

"And I suppose you think this will fix everything. That by throwing this grand party in their honor it shows that you truly accepting of them and their stay here at Cair Paravel." The mocking tone to Susan's voice stung Peter. He gave a nod in response. "I still stand by what I said that night Peter."

"And so do I. Su, can you please forgive me? I've been out of line lately. I'm confused. I've placing duty of High King above everything else." Peter sat down defeated in his throne. Susan approached and knelt down next to him. She placed her hand on Peters.

Susan hated being angry with her brother for so long. It had been the longest time she had gone without speaking with him. It wouldn't do any of them any good if they were split down the center. They would have to be united and work as one. They couldn't crumple from within. Much of Susan's anger had subsided by the third day anyway, she was merely too proud to say anything, much like Peter. She tried to give a cheerful smile, or at the least a smile that said she understood and that she forgave him.

He looked at her hand for a second and then up Susan.

"Peter, I know it's hard. But what we're doing, it's another kind of duty. The duty toward ones family and friends, it means protecting those who you care for." Susan slowly stood up letting her hand slip from her brothers. "We can deal with Calormen if it should come to that. You can't avoid war forever Peter, it's an inevitable thing."

"Not if I have the chance to prevent it." Peter struggled to keep his voice from quivering. He wanted everything to side with Susan fully but it was becoming harder and harder as he went back to doubting himself.

"But at what cost to your conscious?" Susan replied.


	6. The Ball

Chapter 5 The Ball

Lucy fussed over what Kendra was going to wear and how she would look more than herself. Kendra objected more than a fair few times through out the entire process but Lucy kept shaking her head and dismissing her friend's worries or concerns. Lucy stood back for a moment unable to stop smiling. Kendra seemed to glow in the dress Lucy had gave for her to wear. The fabric was a soft blue velvet with gold trim, the bell sleeves puffed at the shoulders framing her chest in a wonderful square shape.

"Kendra you look beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know. I feel kind of foolish in all of this. There are so many yard of fabric, and it's way too pretty." Kendra said examining herself in the floor length mirror. Lucy danced up next to her and locked arms with her.

"Nonsense, you look perfect." Susan commented from the corner of the room. She crossed and gestured for Kendra to take a seat. "Now for your hair."

Kendra fidgeted nervously as Susan took handfuls of hair and went to work. She pulled on three front strands and weaved them into a braid fixing the other side to match. Susan did this in even spaces all the way around her head. Seeing Kendra's face in the reflection of the mirror as it contorted in concern Susan let out a small laugh.

"It's not finished yet don't worry. Lucy will you hand me that gold thread over there on the dresser?"

Slowly Kendra smiled and relaxed. Susan looked up noticing the tiny locket hanging around Kendra's neck. She had seen it before but thought nothing of the trinket, at that moment however Susan figured it would make for some small talk.

"That's a very pretty locket, did your mother give that to you?" She asked taking the precut thread from Lucy.

Immediately Kendra's hand shot up to the necklace and closed around it.

"No…no it was a gift…from Brind." she stammered.

Susan stopped messing with Kendra's hair for a moment, a gift from Brind? The prospect that he had given Kendra a gift seemed logical enough. They had grown up together, and it was probably a birthday gift. However the way Kendra reacted to it and, as Susan recalled, the way she had treated the locket over the past week told Susan it was more than that. It looked old and expensive, something way beyond the price of someone of Brind's station. How was he able to afford such a gift?

Continuing to pull the individual braids back tying, them with the gold thread, Susan forced a smile to hide what she was really feeling. She shouldn't have let it bother her so. Why did it matter to her that Brind had gotten Kendra a pretty brass locket. It didn't matter. At least that was what Susan kept telling herself. After a few minutes Susan added a small silver and gold flower hair pick in the back of the bun she created with the braided pieces, "There, finished."

"Thank you so much, it looks so beautiful. Much more than I deserve."

"Come on we're going to be late!" Lucy cried adjusting her crown in the mirror. "We can't have you be late to your own party!"

And with a fit of giggles from the both of them they fled the room. Susan stayed behind for a moment double checking her outfit in the mirror; she starred at her reflection and the dark lavender dress she donned with gold and silver braided trim that matched the colors of her own crown resting on top of her head.

She wondered about the locket a bit longer suddenly chuckling to herself. It was silly of her to be so worked up over such small a thing. Taking a deep breath she strode out of her room and down the corridor. Edmund turned into the corridor with Brind shortly behind him.

Susan stopped in her tracks after doing a double take at Brind. He hardly looked like himself. She recognized the medium blue tunic as one of Peter's, but it was as if she was seeing Brind for the first time. The fancy clothing some how made him more handsome than he already was previously. He was so regal looking even though there was a slight hint of uncertainty in each step he took. When he caught Susan's eye he froze momentarily.

"Are Lucy and Kendra already in the Throne Room?" Edmund asked when they were close enough.

Susan kept her eyes on Brind as she responded, "Yes they went a head. Brind you look, very nice." she finished in an understatement.

His ears turned scarlet, "Thank you. So do you."

Edmund acted obviously to the entire situation and continued on toward the Throne Room. As he walked past them he gave a dramatic roll of his eyes and started down the staircase.

As Peter had said, the guests were limited to only a few couple dozen. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were there, Mr. Tumnus as well as a few other friends Brind and Kendra had made since their arrival. It was a very personal party but grandly decorated. Silver and gold lined the tables and candles whose flames seemed to dance with the soft music played by a few fauns in the corner of the room.

Lucy and Kendra were speaking with Mr. Tumnus giggling away already. Peter was speaking with Orieus at his throne, while Edmund Brind and Susan moved amongst the small crowd to mingle. After a few minutes Peter stood up, signaling for the music to die down. When everyone had turned to face him he cleared his throat and spoke,

"I wanted to thank everyone who has joined us this evening. I also wanted to say how sorry I am, I know recently I haven't exactly been the most ideal person to converse with. I have treated our new friends poorly, they don't deserve it." he looked to Brind and Kendra in the crowd. "Enough about me though, all of this is for Brind and Kendra. We welcome you to Narnia."

At this everyone applauded those closet to Brind and Kendra embraced them in hugs or hand shakes. Susan took a step or two back as Brind was slowly being pushed in her direction. Ducking out of the crowd she moved for the thrones, Peter smiled wearily at her as she approached.

"You don't look exactly happy." she commented coming up beside him. "Was all of that an act, just now?"

"Not now Su."

"It was then?" Susan scoffed, "Goodness Peter, when will you stop all of the lies?"

The music had started back up again and with all of the chatter it would be hard for anyone to over hear the conversation of theirs.

Peter took several deep breaths, a method to calm himself so he wouldn't raise his voice in front of the guests.

"How exactly was I lying to them? I meant every word."

"Wasn't exactly heartfelt was it Peter?" Susan said in a harsh whisper.

"I don't know what else you want from me? I apologized and put this all together in order to properly welcome them both and here you are setting me up as the bad guy once again." Peter said trying not draw too much attention to themselves.

"All you have managed to do Peter is save you own image." Susan said coldly.

Perhaps she was being to critically harsh on Peter for everything. The look of defeat and almost shame that he suddenly made Susan feel a stab of guilt in her side. She turned her head away watching the guest on the dance floor. Lucy and Kendra were dancing on and off with Mr. Tumnus, at one point he danced with both at the same time allowing them to twirl under each of his arms.

Susan stood there contemplating apologizing to her brother for her own behavior. He remained at her side his head turned toward the dance floor too, but she was ready to guess that he wasn't really paying attention to the guests instead lost in his own thoughts like she. And just as Susan made a move to turn to Peter Brind's voice broke her concentration.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if her majesty the Queen would like to dance?"

Susan blinked and starred at him dumbfounded for a second. She gave a quick look to Peter who ignored Brind's presence. Her eyes narrowed on Peter for a moment at his inability to acknowledge Brind for even a second. Softening her face she looked back to Brind and walked down the steps to where he stood.

"Of course I would."

They walked side by side out to the dance floor and with hesitance Brind reached out and took Susan's hand placing his other hand at her waist. Swallowing his nerves they began to sway back and forth with the music. He avoided starring into her eyes at first but they gravitated their way over. When they met he smiled at her trying not blush.

"I had no idea you knew how to dance Brind." Susan said gently, as they glided across the floor.

"Yeah, Lucy came in earlier to teach me. I guess I'm a fast learner."

Susan chuckled, "So you can learn to waltz and sword fight, but archery is out of your expertise? I suppose I'm not a good teacher."

"No, it's not that. You are a wonderful teacher."

She laughed again, "I was joking Brind."

"Oh, right." he replied with a nervous laugh. "You look very beautiful tonight you majesty."

"I thought I told you to just call me Susan."

"Right sorry your majesty." Brind made a face catching his mistake, "That was the last one I promise."

After a few moments of gliding past a giddy Lucy and a not so happy looking Kendra, Susan remembered the locket. The gift she so treasured that was given to her by Brind.

Brind noticed a suddenly change in Susan's expression and slowed down in his steps. Her eyes were unfocused looking over his shoulder at nothing as they turned. They came to halt and Brind took his hand off from Susan's waist but she would not release the grip on his hand.

"Is something wrong?"

Susan's eyes refocused on Brind. "That locket Kendra wears, she said you gave it to her? Did you?"

Brind blinked surprised at the topic. He wasn't sure what to expect when he asked her the question, but he was sure it wouldn't have had to do with Kendra or the locket. Trying not to look too alarmed he down played it the best her could.

"I did." he replied simply.

"Was it a gift for her birthday?" Susan continued.

"No. Why are you asking me this?"

"I thought that maybe you and—"

She didn't need to finish her sentence. Susan wasn't interested in just the locket, she wanted to know if he and Kendra had some sort of relationship beyond what he had described. It was absurd to him but the laugh caught in his throat seeing that she was genuinely anxious for him to speak.

"No, of course not. I found it and thought she might like it. It would look rather silly for me to wear it around. Kendra is my friend, and I think of her like a sister. Are you threatened by her?" Brind asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Susan said all too quickly. "After all there is no reason to be."

Brind felt his face twitch a little as it automatically frowned. Susan did not this as her attention was focused on the ground. Susan was relieved to hear Brind confirm this. It was nonsense for her to be so concerned. She smiled earnestly at Brind and led him back out to the dance floor. He forced himself to smile back.

"You're really getting the hang of dancing." Susan said trying to move onto another topic. She didn't mean to come off so short and rude to Brind, and she did not wish to back track and apologize. While she should have, something in Susan kept her from doing it.

"Thank you."

"Lucy must be a good teacher." Susan muttered. They came to a stop as the song ended and a faster one began. Brind gave a sharp nod and let go of Susan's hands taking a step back away from her.

He wished he hadn't had asked if Susan felt threatened by Kendra. It was out of place of him to do so. With a bow he turned to leave her side. As he did, an arrow flew past his shoulder hitting one of the melons on food table behind him. The guests let out surprised shrieks, and panic rose as several Calormene soldiers stormed into the throne two more entering from the windows with help of grapple hooks.

Peter began shouting commands and Susan and Edmund had run off presumably to grab their weapons. Brind's head whipped around in search of Kendra, he found her huddled next to Queen Lucy off in the corner of the room behind the thrones.

"Kendra!" Brind called out racing for her. One of the soldiers reached him first locking his arm around Brind's neck and yanking him back.

"Brind no!" Kendra sobbed. She broke from Lucy's grasp and ran out with the intention of helping Brind.

A few of the centaurs and fauns who were attending the ball attempted to hold of the Calormene soldiers, withdrawing swords and daggers. But the one Calormene with the bow had the upper hand. He started to take out those who resisted one by one.

The soldier that had Brind took out his dagger and held it to Brind, he grinned evilly at Kendra as she approached. The smile was suddenly wiped from the soldier's face, replaced by shock. His grip loosened and the soldier slumped to the floor a green arrow with red feathers sticking from his back.

Susan had returned with her brothers, weapons in hand. Peter and Edmund charged into battle with the remaining Calormene. Brind tried to smile at Susan but he couldn't, not at this time. Kendra flung her arms around Brind's waist.

"Kendra." he said holding her tight to him.

Another Calormene approached yanking Kendra from Brind's grip with ease, the soldier back handed Brind and held a firm grip on Kendra's arm. She cried out in pain and terror. She was being led from the throne room.

There were only three left now including the one who was wrestling with whatever Kendra was protecting in her hands. Susan's head jerked around and she fired an arrow at her captor hitting him in the shoulder. He jerked back and only picked Kendra up and fled the Throne Room his two companions following.

"Where's Lucy?" Peter looked around not seeing her, "Lu!"

"Peter!" Lucy came out and dived into Peter's open arms, he let out a relieved breath glad to see that she was all right. He hugged her back.

"Causalities?" Peter asked looking up at Edmund.

"Four." he replied heavily glancing at the dead fauns amongst the bodies of the Calormene soldiers.

"Peter, they took Kendra!" Brind sputtered ignoring the painful sting of his cheek. He and Susan ran over. She looked to Peter wondering what his response would be. He said that he was going to turn Kendra and Brind over to them should they come.

Peter starred at Brind and Susan for a moment, his eyes lingering on Susan. Gently, he pushed Lucy away from him. "Ed, Su, Oreius and myself will go to the stables and pursue them. Brind stay here with Lucy."

While had hoped to avoid a war it seemed that it was now impossible. This sudden attack could not go unnoticed. Not to mention they made off with Kendra. The look Peter had seen in Brind's eye was something he couldn't stand, it bore so much sadness and worry. He imagined losing Lucy or any of his siblings like that.

He saw the shock and approval in Susan's eyes before she turned and began to make her way to the stable with Edmund. Peter turned to Lucy and hugged her once more.

"Lu, stay here with Brind and help those who have been wounded. We'll be back. I'll bring Kendra back. I promise." he said to Brind.

"Be careful." Lucy said.

"Peter." Brind spoke quietly his voice shaking, "Thank you."

Lucy slipped her hand into Brind's and held it reassuringly. Peter nodded

Peter jogged out of the Throne Room and headed to the stable. There, Susan and Edmund waited on top of horses with one prepared for him. He mounted the horse and looked at his brother and sister.

"Peter, I wanted to—" Susan began, but Peter shook his and cut her off.

"Not now Su. When we get back. Right now we have to save Kendra."

Oreius opened the stable doors, Peter gave two sharp kicks with the heels of feet into the horse's side and they were off speeding toward the Calormene following the tracks of their horses in the soft ground. They rode fast in pursuit of them, and it wasn't long until they could see and hear the hoof beats on the ground in front of them.

Peter shouted for Susan and Oreius to take the left side while he and Edmund rode up on the right. He heard a cry of pain and a thud; Susan must have shot one of the soldier's off his horse. Peter pushed and pushed for his horse to go faster and eventually he had worked his way up to the side of one of the Calormene soldier who held Kendra on his horse on the front of his saddle. He glanced over and withdrew his scimitar still managing to hold onto the rein with the other hand. Kendra seemed to be unconscious.

Peter ducked from the horizontal slash of the sword. He fell back glancing over his shoulder seeing that the other Calormene was nowhere to be found. Whether he escaped or Susan took care of him was anyone's guess. Peter turned his attention back to the front and swerved out of the way of a tree as they had entered the wood now. The Calormene zigzagged through the trees trying to lose Peter, but he would not give up on saving Kendra. He made a promise to Brind. And as Susan had said, Peter was not about to break his promise.

He could hear Edmund's horse not too far behind. Peter urged his horse to go faster he was almost neck and neck with the soldier now. When Peter did get back up beside the soldier, another attempt to take of his head was made. He ducked again this time though Peter grabbed the Calormene's arm throwing him off balance.

"Let go!" the Calormene shouted.

"Not a chance!" Peter replied.

Peter tugged on the Calormene's arm causing him to fall so off balance that he slid from his horse's saddle. Before he could move to release the soldier's arm though, Peter felt a hand wrap around his wrist. The ground rushed up at Peter and he was pulled from his horse.

"Peter!" He heard Edmund shout out, the next second everything went black and sound slipped away.


	7. The Sorrow and Guilt

Chapter 6 The Sorrow and Guilt

Brind and Lucy stood out on the balcony that lead off from the Throne Room watching the ocean. As soon as Peter left Lucy took to tending to those who needed healing. Twenty minutes passed by with no sign of Peter or the others. Those very few who were killed during the unexpected fight were hauled off to another room so they could be properly buried later.

Mr. Tumnus came up behind the two of them. "Any sign of them?" he asked from over Lucy's right shoulder. She glanced back at him and shook her head. Brind stirred beside her letting out a sigh of frustration.

"I don't understand what is taking them so long." he muttered. "Shouldn't they be back by now? What if something happened to—" he trailed off unable to finish.

"I bet they are just fine." Mr Tumnus said, "They've been in bigger and worse situations than this and they have survived through them. I bet they are on their way back here with your friend right now."

Brind wanted to be happy but there was something hidden in the faun's face that said he wasn't so sure of himself. Lucy gave a nod and rested her hand on Brind's and moved closer to him.

"Everything in the Throne Room has been cleaned up." Mr. Tumnus continued more gravely, "When they return we'll plan the burial."

Lucy tried to keep herself from crying again. Instead of looking at Tumnus she just gave a few nods still starring out at the ocean. It was late with only the waning moon to give light on the water and land below. Taking the hint that she did not want to talk about the dead Mr. Tumnus allowed for the two to be alone and headed off to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver who were amongst others mourning the few losses.

"He's right Brind." said Lucy sliding her arm around his, "They have been through worse and lived. Besides, Peter gave his word and he has always been good on his word. I trust Peter, he'll bring Kendra back. No need to worry!"

Catching Lucy's smile out of the corner of his eye made him smile as well. She had a contagious air about her that made you happy the instant she was. Lucy was the first one to actually make Kendra smile during their stay here. Brind watched as the two of them had fun together, he hadn't seen Kendra so care free in a long time. Staying here was good for her, however it seemed that their escape from Calormen had put everyone else in danger. It was their fault that two of Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy's friends were dead at the hands of Calormene soldiers.

The guilt washed over Brind and fought to gain control over the feeling of dread. It was hard to tell what Brind was feeling more of at the moment. Lost in his thoughts Brind was brought back by Lucy's sudden release on his arm. He looked at down at her just as she turned and darted from the balcony back into the Throne Room. Without question, Brind followed. His heart began to race as he wondered what Lucy had possibly seen below the balcony. He did not take the time to look himself. Because he heard no cries of excitement he assumed that whatever she saw was bad. This made Brind race all the faster after her.

They had run into the large entrance hall and coming in the doors Brind saw Kendra supported by Edmund. She was unsteady on her feet. Brind closed the distance between them and took Kendra from the King. A slow smile spread on her face when she saw who was holding her now.

"Brind." she whispered resting her head on his chest.

Brind gave her a light squeeze, he went to look at the others and give a thank you but he saw what really made Lucy flee from the balcony. Peter was being carried into the Entrance Hall unconscious in the arms of Oreius. The smile faded almost as soon as it had appeared. Brind froze in his tracks looking from Peter's body to Susan. There were tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

"Is he—" Brind started but could not finish.

"No." The centaur replied, "He is alive."

Brind sighed relieved by this news, "What happened?"

"We caught up with the soldiers. Susan killed one, the other escaped." Edmund said, Brind could tell he was trying to be brave but he knew that Edmund was just as worried about his brother as his sisters were. "Peter rode after the soldier who had Kendra. He tried to knock the Calormene from his horse and in doing so he was dragged off as well. He hit his head pretty hard."

Susan tried to steady herself; Lucy moved over and wrapped her arms around her sister helping to hold her up.

"He'll be all right." Susan said hugging Lucy back. The tears in her eyes though didn't reassure Lucy in the slightest. "Oreius, could you take him and set him in his room and have someone check on him?"

Oreius gave a silent nod and continued through and out of the entrance hall. Raised whispers and murmuring came from the hall beyond. Everyone had now seen the state their King was in, Susan took a deep breath and pried Lucy off of her. She nodded to Edmund who came and took her place in Lucy's arms.

Brind watched quietly as Susan went to speak with their guests and half of the members of the castle. He adverted his eyes to Kendra as she passed him by, not wanting to see the tears. They didn't suit her face at all, he thought. She was so strong, and it wasn't right to see her brought to tears.

"He'll be all right won't he Ed?" Lucy asked after a minute.

"Of course he will Lu. Pete just needs to rest. Ignore Susan, she's over reacting about all of this." Edmund said leading her out of the entrance hall and toward the staircase.

The two forgot that Brind and Kendra were still in the room with them. Not that Brind could blame them, there were more important issues on the table than two kids from Calormen. Kendra was starting to stand a little more on her own and becoming more aware of her surroundings. She blinked and hugged Brind tightly almost knocking him over.

Lucy sniffed, "You think so?"

"Yeah. Oreius said he'd be fine. Pete will have a right good bump on his head when he wakes up though. So be nice to him."

"Should we bring him breakfast tomorrow morning? I can make it." she was starting to cheer up already. Edmund let out a tiny laugh and walked with his arm around her shoulder.

"Think that'll make him feel worse actually."

"Edmund." Lucy laughed playfully shoving him off. They stopped half way up the stairs. Lucy turned suddenly and flew back down them toward Brind and Kendra. "I'm sorry Kendra, I can't believe I almost forgot!" she said racked with guilt. "Are you all right? Come on I bet you're tired."

Brind nodded in encouragement and Kendra warily took Lucy's hand. He followed them up the stairs and they parted ways to their rooms. Lucy and Kendra were the first to disappear into their shared quarters, Brind would have been next but he hesitated and watched until Edmund had walked down the corridor and around the corner to his room. Slowly Brind closed the door and started back down the corridor from where they had come from.

He hoped that Susan was all right; she looked very upset back in the entrance hall. Brind went over in his mind what he would say to her. There was no doubt that he had to tell them the truth. It was his entire fault that this was happening in the first place. And while Brind thought he should have wished it never happened, he couldn't. He was glad to have come here and to meet the Kings and Queens of Narnia, especially Susan. Starting down the steps Brind cringed a little when he thought about Susan being upset with him.

"Brind?"

The sound of Susan's voice cut through Brind's thoughts. He brought his awareness back to the reality around him. At first Brind had believed he imagined hearing Susan's voice because he did not see her standing in front of him on the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Susan's voice asked now coming from behind him.

He turned and saw Susan frozen on the stairs looking back at him. Brind flushed realizing that he had passed her by. He blinked and turned around to face her but did not climb the few steps to meet eye level with her.

"I was just looking for---" He hesitated, "I was just walking to clear my mind, your majesty."

There was a strained smile on her face, her eyes still red and puffy from crying only minutes earlier.

"Are you ever going to call me Susan?" she tried to smile and laugh but it was a sort of broken half hearted chuckle.

Brind let out the breath he wasn't fully aware that he was holding in. "I hope so your majesty."

They starred at each other for a moment. Susan's smile wavered for second. "Don't be up too late, it's been a long day. You should rest. Good-night Brind."

She gave a nod and turned her back on him heading back up the stairs. Brind watched her go until she vanished from sight. He sighed. "Good-night Susan."

Brind found himself unable to sleep much that night with a mixture of worry for Kendra and for Susan rushing through him. He panicked that the Tisroc's soldiers would come and try again, next time in numbers far greater than what they previously sent. Kendra was in danger, all of Narnia was in danger and it was because of him.

For hours Brind starred into the darkness hoping that eventually sleep would come, but it passed him by that night. Oddly enough he was not tired the following morning. Instead the absence of sleep Brind felt the queasiness of guilt boil inside of him. The feeling grew sharply worse as he spotted Queen Susan out on one of the balconies that jutted out from corridors. There were only a few, and they were small only able to fit three people at the most on them. He paused watching her for a moment before trying to continue on.

"Brind would you come out here for a moment?" she asked.

Susan glanced over her shoulder to see who had been passing by. A part of her hoped to see Peter, but Susan would be lying to herself if she said she was upset that it turned out to be Brind. She couldn't smile at him long, she just flashed a quick grin that almost resembled a grimace. Not what she was intending.

Brind stopped catching the look she gave him. He couldn't tell what to make of it. Silently he obliged joining her. He stood there next to her avoiding any chance of eye contact. Instead he kept his gaze focused on the ground a few stories below. There was silence for a minute before Susan cleared her throat gently beside him.

"How is Kendra?" she asked.

"She's all right. Still a bit scared, but she'll be fine." Brind hesitated afraid to bring up the topic but he knew he was expected to reply with a question about the High King. "How is Peter?"

Susan didn't respond. She looked down at her hands folded across the railing. Glancing over at her Brind noticed she still looked very troubled, maybe more than she did last night. His eyes scanned her over waiting for her to speak, but she said nothing.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know." she whispered. "I haven't been able to go check on him yet. I'm too scared. Something doesn't feel right Brind, it all feels wrong."

He blinked not understanding what she was trying to say. "Pardon me?"

"I have this feeling inside that is telling me to worry. I know I shouldn't, Oreius said he just needed to rest. I still can't help feeling like this."

Brind inched closer to her debating whether or not to take her hand. "Your majesty I'm sure he is just fine. You're worrying for nothing. You shouldn't be worrying about him."

Susan ignored the fact that Brind still refused to address her by her actual name and turned to him her face almost disgusted. "I shouldn't be worried about my own brother?"

"That's not what I meant." he said defensively, "I just mean, there are more things to worry about that should be dealt with fast."

He was trying to work the courage up to tell Susan the truth. It was impossible to come right out and say it so Brind attempted to work his way toward the matter. He looked at Susan in the eyes only for a split second before glancing away. Brind chewed the inside of his cheek. He couldn't do it.

Susan let out a sigh, "I know, Calormen. I can't believe they got into the castle without us noticing." she shook her head. "The guards said they didn't see anything or anyone until they were fleeing from the castle."

"Maybe it was too dark?" Brind reasoned, "If the soldiers were quiet then they would be able to sneak by wouldn't they? On the way out they would be easily detected because they weren't exactly worrying about not being seen on the way out. They just wanted Kendra."

What he was saying sounded like a possible answer, but Susan wasn't convinced. She stood there silently for a moment.

"What worries me more at then their mysterious entrance is that one of those soldiers got away last night. He'll soon head to the Tisroc, and he will have declared war on Narnia." she frowned. "I know Peter didn't want Narnia at war, but it looks like that is what we're going to get. Peace talks are not going to work, I won't hand you over to them."

Brind smiled thankfully at Susan. It was nice to hear that he and Kendra still had a place here after what happened. His smile didn't last long though; Susan gave him a curious suspicious look all of a sudden. She had a thought going back to what Brind said, 'They just wanted Kendra.'

"Brind, I think you were right. Those soldiers only wanted Kendra, but why? They didn't bother taking you. I would think they would want both of their escaped slaves back."

A heavy silence fell between them. Brind's breathing became more deep and panicked. Susan starred at him her eyes cutting into his guilt. She spoke again when Brind said nothing,

"Is there something you are not telling me Brind?"

"Well—well you're majesty," Brind stammered out. Here he had a perfect chance to tell Susan everything and he there was no choice in the matter. It would have to be done. He just hoped she would not hate him for it all. "Back in Calormen, I found—"

Brind could not finish his guilty plea however due to the screaming that echoed through the corridor beyond the balcony. Susan looked at Brind with terror in her eyes as she recognized the screams of her older brother. She turned quickly and darted from the balcony without another word Brind tailing close behind.


	8. Forgetting Everything

Chapter 7 Forgetting Everything

Susan and Brind met with Lucy, Kendra and Edmund at Peter's door. They stood there for a moment catching their breaths starring at each other in shock and confusion. The screams that alerted them lay on the other side of the door. Susan was afraid to open it but was the first to do so.

Upon entering the room, shoved further inside by her siblings and friends, Susan's head whipped frantically around the room expecting to see a Calormene solider standing over Peter's lifeless body. Instead Peter was standing in the corner of his room holding a chair out in front of him as if he were a lion tamer. And in the stead of a Calormene soldier was Mr. Tumnus looking baffled and terrified by Peter's actions.

"Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy breathed.

"Peter what's going on?" Susan asked stepping forward. Walking into the room she saw a tray on the floor, the carpet stained with the tea Mr. Tumnus had obviously attempted to bring her brother.

Peter looked over to his new company a look of relief washed over his face. The fear and urgency in voice surprised Susan though.

"Get it away from me!" He cried looking pleadingly at them all.

They glanced around at one another, they knew of whom Peter was speaking but couldn't for the life of them figure out what would possess him to

"Peter its Mr. Tumnus." Lucy moved forward in front of Susan, but Peter recoiled slightly at her fast movement.

Lucy starred back at Susan and Edmund tears hanging in her eyes. She couldn't believe Peter would back away from her. Nor could she believe that he would treat Mr. Tumnus in such a manner. Lucy didn't understand what was wrong with Peter but she did not like it one bit.

"I only came in to see how he was doing your majesties." Tumnus said walking back next to Susan. "As soon as he saw me though he began to scream. I didn't do anything."

"Thank you Mr. Tumnus." Susan said softly reaching out for Lucy to take her hand. "We can take it from here."

Mr. Tumnus hesitated, not pleased in seeing Lucy so upset. He nodded though and made his way out of the room past Brind and Kendra who stood in the doorway watching silently. Brind didn't dare make a movement or motion to speak. He simply held Kendra back confused as the other Pevensies were. His eyes stayed on Susan the majority of the time, waiting to see her reaction to everything.

Edmund moved forward this time. Taking a deep breath he put his hands out in front of him to show Peter he meant no harm. Though it seemed like a ridiculous action to have to do.

"Peter," he said slowly and calmly. "Are you okay?"

Peter's chest heaved in and out he licked his lips and put the chair down slowly. With a nod to them he spoke again fear still in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm all right. But what was that thing? Was it a monster?"

Lucy flinched at Susan's side as Peter used the term monster to describe Mr. Tumnus. That word offended Lucy at the use of it toward Mr. Tumnus. She blinked and hugged Susan's side.

"That was Mr. Tumnus." she said again her voice small, "A faun. Peter you know that."

Peter's brow furrowed at the term faun. He looked at Lucy and studied for a few moments, "A faun? What's that?"

Edmund tried to smile, "The joke is over Pete. That's enough." regardless of the forced smile his voice was forceful.

"Pete? Why do you all keep calling me Peter?" he stammered.

Susan's breath caught in her chest praying that she was dreaming. This couldn't happen in reality, he couldn't have forgotten. She looked over to Edmund, who knew what had happened, but Lucy did not or rather she probably did but was in denial.

"Because that is your name Peter." there were tears running down Lucy's face as she starred at her oldest brother. There was no recognition on his face; he just starred bewildered back at her. "Don't you remember who you are or who we are?"

When he didn't respond Lucy choked back a sob. She moved forward away from Susan who grabbed after her but Lucy shoved Susan's hands away. Lucy walked over Peter, "We're your family."

Peter didn't respond he just kept the same expression on his face the whole while. For a second he glanced at Edmund and Susan. Finally he shook his head.

"Why doesn't he remember us?" Lucy asked suddenly turning to Susan and Edmund.

Edmund spoke before Susan could he took Lucy's hand and pulled her away. "He's just joking Lu. It's a very funny joke Peter but enough is enough. Why not let him rest?" he added to Lucy and began to pull her away but Lucy resisted.

"I'm not joking." Peter replied. "I don't know who any of you are."

"Peter—" Susan began but he spoke over top of her.

"No. Stop calling me that." He said panic rising in his voice again.

Lucy couldn't stand to be in the room any longer and tore from Edmund's grip. With one last tearful look at Peter she turned and ran from his bedchamber. Brind and Kendra barely dodged her. Kendra swallowed, "I'll get her don't worry." she assured them before brushing Brind's hands off her shoulders and heading down the corridor to catch Lucy.

Kendra lifted the hem of her dress and jogged after Lucy practically tripping over Mr. and Mrs. Beaver on her way. She uttered quick apologies and rounded the corner to Lucy's room. Dresses were not good for running she thought struggling to keep the heavy fabric in her arms. Luckily Kendra did not have to run any farther, Lucy sat outside her room her back against the door crying.

Cautiously and out of breath Kendra approached. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear looking down at her friend. Quietly she cleared her throat to announce her presence. Lucy turned her head up at her, Kendra's heart sank seeing so much deep sadness in Lucy's eyes. She always saw Lucy with a smile on her face and a light in her eyes. It really shook Kendra to see her eyes now red and puff and tears running steadily down her cheeks.

"Lucy, may I sit with you?" she asked softly.

Lucy looked past Kendra expecting to see her siblings trailing behind.

"I came alone."

Glancing back to Kendra, Lucy gave a silent nod. Kendra smiled and carefully took a seat next to Lucy on the floor. The two of them sat there in near silence, Lucy's sobs still echoed lightly around them. It was a good two minutes before Kendra tried to speak.

"I'm not sure to say to make you feel better." she said honestly, "I don't know what I am supposed to do. But I want to help you, even if I don't know how."

Lucy looked over to her friend and light smile danced on her lips amongst the sadness in her eyes. She took Kendra's hand and squeezed it a little. Kendra smiled back. They went back to sitting there not saying a word for another long while.

Lucy's crying eased a little to the point where she thought she could speak. Swallowing and trying to calm herself down she starred at the tapestry that hung on the opposite wall, it depicted Aslan and the forests of Narnia. She and Susan were on his back riding. Lucy instantly recalled the memory of traveling on Aslan to the White Witches castle. Bringing herself back from past she glanced over at Kendra.

"How could he forget Kendra? We're his family and he doesn't know us. Like we never existed." Lucy sniffled. Kendra put her arm around her friend trying to console her. "Why? Why doesn't he know that he's my brother?"

Kendra didn't reply immediately not knowing an answer to give to Lucy that would not hurt her. "He must have hit head too hard." she said slowly. Her eyes widened in fear, her head jerking down toward Lucy. She starred at her for a second her mouth gaping open.

"It's all my fault." Kendra gasped. "When Peter was trying to save me, he fell from his horse and hit his head. If it weren't for me he'd be all right!"

Lucy shook her head vigorously. "No Kendra, it's not your fault."

"Yes. Yes it is!" Kendra was now on the brink of crying.

"Kendra I don't blame you. You didn't ask to be captured. Peter did what he needed to in order save you." Lucy said. Of course she didn't blame Kendra. It was just a series of unfortunate events nothing more. She asked the questions mainly rhetorically at the time.

Lucy knew well that Peter had amnesia, as painful as it was to even think the word. She knew that Peter hit his head, what she didn't know was why Peter couldn't over come this. He was the strongest person she knew, physically and mentally. It was childish to think he would recall everything by seeing her. Still she had to believe it could happen.

"You don't?" Kendra asked a tear ran down her face.

Lucy shook her head again. "No. I swear I do not blame you Kendra."

Kendra lurched forward and engulfed Lucy in a hug. Lucy let out a small laugh and returned it.

"It's just--it's too surreal." she continued. "I feel like I'm dreaming or having a nightmare. The way he looked at me and backed away when I went to him." Lucy struggled not to cry. "I don't want to believe that he doesn't remember everything we went through."

"It'll be okay Lucy. He'll have to remember with all of you here to help him. It won't be long Lucy until Peter remembers full well who he is and more importantly who you are." Kendra said with a smile.

She hoped that Lucy felt better even though Kendra knew she had no right in making such a hopeful promise. It sounded like it would be easy for King Peter to get his memory back, but Kendra doubted it would be as such. Still she smiled at Lucy who leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kendra in a hug.

At that moment someone cleared their throat beside the two girls. Kendra turned to see King Edmund standing there a grim expression that she feared would only worsen Lucy's state. She glanced at Lucy from the corner of her eye, from what she saw Lucy was putting on a strong face. Kendra's attention moved back to Edmund, she noticed another person coming down the corridor toward them it was Brind.

"Su is gathering everyone in the castle." Edmund said addressing Lucy. "She think it'd be better if we didn't come. I told her I didn't want to anyway." his voice trailed off.

Lucy got to her feet and threw her arms around Edmund torso. He sighed and hugged her back. Kendra remained there on the floor watching as Brind walked up beside them. He looked down at Kendra and frowned, probably noticing the dampness of her eyes. She wiped them dry on her sleeve and rose to stand.

"Edmund?" Lucy looked questioningly up at him. He knew what she wanted to know without even having to hear the specific question.

"He hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are." he realized he wasn't talking but in a tone above a whisper. "Susan is about to tell everyone else the news. Our High King has no idea what his name is let a lone being King of Narnia."

"He will remember though." Lucy stated keeping her arms around Edmund. It was probably the longest she had hugged him for, normally by now Edmund weaseled his way out of the hug. She liked that he didn't make a motion to push her off.

Her eyes moved to Kendra who was now standing beside Brind his arms around her in the same fashion that Edmund's were around Lucy. It was a very brother-sister type of stance. The way Peter used to hug Lucy whenever she was scared. She hated that Peter wouldn't be doing that anytime soon. True there was Edmund and as much as she loved him it wasn't the same thing.

"Of course he will." Edmund said, his voice shook a little despite his best effort to keep up a brave front to Lucy. "He has to."

It was like Peter had died, and in a way Edmund supposed he had. He no longer remembered who or where he was. The memories of the past seven years in Narnia and beyond were non-existent.

He sighed and hugged Lucy in return. Seeing Lucy so upset was making Edmund sick to his stomach, he felt uncomfortable being here reminded of what his brother forgot.

He pushed Lucy off of him gently and walked to his room without another word. Left standing baffled by her other brother's behavior Lucy took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She looked to Brind and Kendra who were still hugging one another.

"I'm going to go lay down for a bit." Lucy said, her voice weak.

Kendra immediately wormed her way out of Brind's arms and stood next to her friend linking arms with her.

"May I come?" Kendra asked.

Lucy tried to smile, "I'd like very much."

They waved to Brind and set off down the corridor toward Lucy's room arm in arm. The two were quiet when they left but Brind heard whispers reaching his ears as they were half way down the hall. He turned from them and stood still for a few moments not knowing what to do or where to even go. Should he head back to his room too? Maybe he should go and check on Susan to see if she was okay.

Brind started to walk but hesitated wondering if she would be too busy now to see him. She now assumed position in place of the High King. Brind had hoped that Edmund would step up that way he could get more time with Susan. However, Brind knew that Susan was the next oldest and it was automatic for her to step forward to protect and lead not only her family but her kingdom as well.

With all of this new responsibility Brind had no idea when he would be able to tell Susan the truth. The last thing he wanted to do was add something else troubling to her long list of duties. Brind found himself walking now, unsure of his destination. He was alone and wished that Kendra had not decided to go with Lucy. Right now he needed the comfort of his oldest friend. But more importantly he wanted to speak with Kendra about telling the Pevensies the truth.

"Brind." The voice made Brind jump and look up from starring at the ground. It was only Mr. Tumnus.

Relief washed over his face upon seeing the faun. "Sorry. Lost in thought."

"It's perfectly all right." he said. "I was just coming to find you, Susan wanted me to tell you that she would like to have a word with you. She told me to tell you to meet her in the throne room."

Brind felt a lump in his throat and he tried to hide a petrified look from stretching his face. He nodded quickly and muttered thank you to Mr. Tumnus and hurried off. What could it mean that Susan wanted to speak with him? Brind quickly raced through what he was going to say to her as he approached the throne room. The doors were already open and many were leaving. He and Susan would be alone soon. Patiently Brind waited for the room to clear out giving him more time to work out his story in his head.

After the last faun and centaur left the hall, Brind slowly poked his head in to see Susan sitting on her throne. She didn't see him right away and after a moment she leaned forward her head in her hands. Brind swallowed and walked inside slowly approaching the thrones.

When he was close enough he heard a small sob. Brind's stomach turned over knowing that this was entirely his fault. Stopping at the bottom of the steps, Brind cleared his throat.

"Your majesty?" he asked gingerly.

Susan sat up wiping the tears from her eyes. When she saw it was Brind a smile came to her face. "Brind. Thank you for coming."

He just nodded in response.

Susan stood up and walked down the steps half way stopping again to dry her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. It's been a bad couple days. First Peter and I fight, and now he doesn't remember who he is. I can't believe the last thing I said to him I accused him of terrible things. I didn't get to tell him I didn't mean it."

Brind drew in a breath and moved up the steps closer to Susan. "In all do respect your majesty, it isn't like King Peter is dead. You'll get to apologize to him, he just needs to remember who he is. I'm certain you and King Edmund and Queen Lucy can do that. He'll know who he is and who you are in no time. I bet once he sees you all and you try to jolt his memory, it'll all come back to him. It'll be okay, I promise just please don't cry anymore."

Susan sighed and grinned at Brind. His words were very comforting and he had a point, Peter was not dead they could get him to remember. She moved in and wrapped her arms around Brind in a hug, Susan could feel him tense up slightly which made her smirk all the more.

"Thank you Brind." She released him flashing one more smile before she brushed past him heading out of the throne room.

Brind stood frozen for a moment soaking in the sheer pleasure of her touch. Her footsteps echoing gently behind him made him sick.

"Was there something you wanted your majesty?" Brind asked suddenly turning to her.

She looked back at him, "Oh, no. I was seeking comfort and I found it. Thank you again Brind. I should go see Lucy and Edmund."

Brind nodded his stomach in knots. The guilt returned stronger and more agonizing than ever.

'Tell her. Tell her now!' A voice screamed in Brind's head.

"Your majesty!" He called out. She stopped again and turned a soft cheerful expression on her face. Brind smiled nervously. Seeing her happy ad knowing that he had comforted her how would he ever be able to ruin that?

"Nevermind." Brind said softly.

Susan blinked and turned her back for the final time and left to go find her other two siblings. Brind was left standing alone with his guilt once again. He hung his head and slugged off to his room thinking it would just be safer and easier for the Kings and Queens if he just left.


	9. Swordplay

Chapter 8 Swordplay

The mood hanging over the entire castle was solemn, something Lucy had never felt before while being at Cair Paravel. It was quite unsettling to walk around the corridors with everyone avoiding direct eye contact with her. She tried to greet everyone with a good morning, but inside her head she couldn't help but wonder what was so good about it. Peter didn't remember anything about himself including his family. How could any morning be good with that prospect on her mind?

Still, Lucy walked through the castle tired of being locked up in her room. She arose early before Kendra and started to wander without any purpose. There was no set direction her feet were taking her. She did hesitate a moment at Susan and Edmund's chambers but continued on without disturbing them. Lucy wasn't sure what she would say had she decided to wake them.

While there was an uncomfortable air around the castle, Lucy tried to find peace in the heavy silence. After having walked up and down corridors for just about two hours now, she found herself stopped in front of the throne room. She blinked starring at the closed doors. The guards didn't bother to even turn their heads toward her or bid her morning. Lucy thought it was for the best. No one wanted to mention the High King's memory loss, most of all Lucy.

She opened the doors and stepped inside. Dazed and in her own world it took Lucy a minute to realize someone was standing in the room with her. Her eyes widened, Peter stood with his back to her next to the thrones. He was slowly reaching out to touch one of the arms of the second one in on the left. It was his throne. Lucy lifted the hem of her skirt and walked closer. She tried to crack a smile as she stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"One of them is yours you know." she said quietly.

Peter jumped at the sound of someone else's voice and turned. He let out a small relieved sigh in seeing it was one of the girls from yesterday and not one of those other creatures wandering about. Putting both hands behind his back he flushed a little shaking his head.

"I don't think so." Peter confessed walking down the steps in a fast pace.

Lucy quickly reached out and grabbed Peter's hand. He froze and turned looking slightly alarmed. His expression softened the longer Lucy held his gaze. Peter turned and allowed for the little girl to hold onto his hand. Her touch felt nice.

She licked her lips looking into his eyes, "Is it so hard to believe that you're Peter, High King of Narnia? My brother?"

Peter swallowed looking up at the beautiful stained glass windows behind the four thrones. Slowly he nodded. With a sigh he took his hand out of Lucy's.

"Look, you seem like a nice girl—"

"Lucy." she said hurt that he didn't remember her name, though not too much surprised.

"Lucy. You're a nice girl. But I don't know who you are."

"You don't believe us?" She questioned her eyes now twinkling over with tears.

"No." Peter hesitated, "Even if I am who you say I am. It doesn't really matter does it? I can't remember anything. Say my name is Peter, fine. But this is all nothing to me."

Lucy suddenly turned and marched up to the top of the steps standing next to her throne. She gestured to the picture carved in the back of the headboard.

"That was the cordial Father Christmas gave to me, it can heal any injury. The same cordial I used to heal Edmund, our brother" she moved quickly over to Edmund's throne. "When he was stabbed by the White Witch, Jadis after breaking her wand. And this," to Susan's. "Is the horn Susan used to call for help when she and I were in trouble. This, Peter," finally she moved to Peter's throne jabbing her finger at the image of a sword. "Is Rhindon, your sword given to you by Father Christmas as well. You used it to saved Susan and me, and to help free Narnia from Jadis. 'When Aslan Bares His Teeth, Winter Meets Its Death.'"

Lucy finished, breathing hard starring at Peter. He just looked blankly back at her for the longest time. Eventually his shoulders dropped and he shook his head slightly. He truthfully tried as hard as he could to recall any memory of what she spoke of. But there was nothing, just an empty blank void in his mind. The absence of memories suddenly angered Peter and he shook with frustration ready to burst.

"It doesn't mean anything if I can't remember it!" Peter practically shouted. "All of this," he opened his arms wide his head looking toward the ceiling. "May have had meaning to me once, but not now."

His arms flopped back to his side. Peter half turned ready to leave, but he stopped. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw the sadness in Lucy's expression. Turning back he walked halfway up the steps.

"I want to believe that this is all true. I want to believe that you are my family. Right now, I can honestly say that—" his voice dropped off suddenly. He backed down the steps starring helplessly at Lucy.

Peter didn't like the look on Lucy's face. Something about it rubbed him the wrong way, and inside he felt a need to protect this child with his life. Peter wasn't sure why he was so hesitant to accept everything everyone was telling him. It would be nice to believe he had a family here, and people who loved him. But it was scary to think he had forgotten so much. Peter took a deep breath, Lucy's eyes sparkling with the sunlight that entered through the windows.

"I'll try. I'll try to remember." He concluded, it was only half of a lie.

Lucy's face lit up with a smile. She charged down the steps and flung her arms around Peter's torso. He tensed up for a moment feeling awkward in the hug at first but eventually he gave in to it. Even if he couldn't remember who he was, or who everyone else was maybe he could protect this girl regardless. She was very sweet, someone Peter would like to have as a younger sister. He anxiously smiled down at the top of her head, contemplating whether or not to hug her in return or pat her on the head.

"I'll help you remember Peter. I promise." she said a small tear dripping off her chin.

"Lucy?" Susan's voice echoed gently through the throne room.

Lucy let go of Peter to see Susan walking toward them. As she got closer, Lucy could see slight bags under her eyes. Had Susan slept at all last night, or had she been up pacing in her chamber? Lucy pretended not to notice, she took Peter's hand and gave him a look that told him it would be alright. He looked carefully over at Susan as she approached.

"How long have you been up?" Susan asked her eyes lingering on Peter quizzically for a moment.

"Not too long, only a couple hours." she said trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'm sorry." Peter said, he sounded nervous. It came out almost a shout more than anything. Susan turned her head to look at him full on a bit alarmed but the volume of his voice. Lucy just smirked.

Peter fidgeted, "For my behavior yesterday. I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's just, I don't remember ever seeing as faun before."

"Don't worry about it." Susan said. She wasn't sure where to go from here. It was strange speaking to Peter now. He had no idea what they had been through or who she was. Everything still felt like a terrible nightmare. She stood there forcing a smile to her face. It turned out looking sad instead of cheerful.

"I want to try to remember" he continued. "Everything is blank though."

Susan gave a sharp nod inhaling. "We'll help you Peter."

"Thank you—I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Susan." she replied. Susan choked back a dry sob and turned to focus on Lucy. "Lu, why don't we leave Peter alone for—"

"No." Peter said grabbing for Susan. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I think being around you all more would help me remember."

Susan looked down as Peter's hand enclosed over her arm. He took his hand back but she couldn't help but get the urge to just hug Peter and cry. She smiled.

"Of course, we won't leave you Peter." Lucy said brightly. She was so glad that he wanted to be around them. Even more overjoyed that she now had the task of "fixing" Peter. But where to begin? She could sit him down and tell him everything in all the details she remembered. Then again that would take a long time, and Peter would probably grow tired.

"No one told me we were having a family meeting."

Edmund now joined them, looking just as tired as Susan looked if not worse. His eyes focused on Peter, filled with caution. His hands were behind his back, hiding something. Lucy grinned at Edmund straining her neck to try to glimpse at what he was holding. She took Peter's hand again squeezing it. This time Peter glanced down and smiled back at her. Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"What does he remember?" he spoke as if Peter was not in the room at all.

"Nothing." Susan replied.

"You're Edmund correct?" Peter asked. He stretched his hand out for Edmund to shake. The corners of Edmund's mouth twitched, he didn't take the hand. Peter awkwardly put it back down at his side. "Your sisters—I mean our sisters were just about to help me remember."

"Is that so?" Edmund revealed what he had been holding. Rhindon. Sheathed he handed the sword out to Peter. He gazed at the weapon as if it were a deadly poisonous snake. Edmund motioned for him to take it. Lucy let go of Peter and took a step to the side looking over to Susan, both wondering what Edmund had planned.

Peter took the sword almost dropping it, not used to the weight. This clumsy act made Edmund cringe; he turned and walked to the center of the throne room. Spinning on the balls of his feet Edmund drew his sword. His eyes narrowed on Peter. Peter felt her heart rate pick up in an instant seeing the boy drew a sword on him. He took a few steps back still holding the sword and scabbard in his hands.

"Edmund, what do you think you are doing?" Susan groaned.

"The Peter I know is a great swordsmen and helped me learn everything I now know." Edmund explained, "That kind of knowledge can't just leave you. It's like riding a bike."

"But you've never been good at riding a bike Ed." Lucy shouted across the room.

"Doesn't make the saying any less valid." he retorted. "Besides, Peter was great at riding a bike."

"Edmund come on stop this foolishness." the motherly tone in Susan's voice was over whelming, but Edmund wasn't listening. He was too fixated on Peter.

Peter looked nervously from Susan to Lucy and back to the sword with the lion's head on the butt of the hilt. The two of them looked apprehensive but neither of the girls made a motion for Peter to put the weapon down. Slowly he removed the sword from the scabbard catching his reflection in the blade. There were words etched on both sides in gold. He remembered back to what Lucy had said minutes ago about the things he had done with this sword, all of the great things. Sadly, holding the sword was awkward and foreign. There was nothing familiar about this piece of steel. He looked over to Edmund who waited impatiently.

"Come on Pete, I'll let you have the first go." he offered.

"What?" Peter questioned.

Edmund rocked back and forth his sword raised. Susan and Lucy exchanged looks of uncertainty. Lucy was more frightened, while Susan was just getting angry. She turned back to Edmund ready to talk him out of it. Suddenly he flew across the room closing the distance between him and Peter fast. Lucy let out a shriek of fright, as Edmund's sword looked like it would come crashing down on Peter's head. Peter quickly dodged and backed away still holding Rhindon. His eyes were the size of walnuts. Edmund's swing missed and hit the bottom steps with a clang.

"Edmund!" Susan cried out.

Edmund turned and faced Peter breathing hard. "Fight me Peter."

"You're insane! I don't know how to use this thing." Peter stammered. The sword was heavy for one, and he was hardly able to keep it steady in his hands.

With that Edmund charged again swinging his sword. Lucy covered her eyes afraid to see the outcome.

"Edmund stop this!" Susan screamed as his blade missed Peter's left arm by inches.

"He has to remember Susan!" Edmund burst out, tears suddenly apparent and streaming down his cheeks.

Peter ran again hiding behind a pillar his heart pounding in his chest. Edmund rounded the corner a crazed look in his eyes. Letting out a cry of surprise Peter ducked the blade of Edmund's sword and scrambled out from behind the pillar into the open room.

"Not like this!" Susan said furious. Edmund had gone mad, what did he think to accomplish by almost killing Peter. She stormed after Edmund to grab him but he was swinging the sword wildly now backing Peter to the doors.

With nowhere else to go Peter finally lifted the sword to block Edmund's. And it did just that. He parried. Peter's eyes narrowed, something suddenly came over him. Edmund's sword came again but Peter's came back at it knocking it away. The two were caught in a dazzling display of swordplay for a few moments.

Peter was backed against a pillar. He lifted his foot and planted it in Edmund's gut pushing his back. Edmund tumbled to the floor. Peter ran over twirling the sword in his hand and pointing it squarely at Edmund's chest. Edmund didn't move. Peter's eyes went wide in a state of shock. He backed away lowering the sword to his side.

Susan and Lucy ran over to assist Edmund to his feet but he declined their helping hands. Peter looked at Rhindon. Maybe they were right after all. He was High King of Narnia, and their brother. Peter took several deep breaths to try and calm down. It was reckless what Edmund did and he couldn't help but hate him a little for it. The anger and annoyance toward Edmund seemed familiar.

"Edmund, what were you thinking? You could have killed him." Susan looked as if she were ready to pick up Edmund's sword and have a go at him.

"You're welcome." He murmured grumpily. Edmund took his sword and sheathed it, pushing past his siblings. When he thought they weren't looking Edmund dried his eyes on the sleeve of his tunic before leaving the room.

"I can't believe he just did that." Susan fumed shaking her head. "He could have seriously hurt you." her eyes washed over Peter's for a moment. He was still starring at the spot Edmund had fallen, a look of disbelief on his face. "How could he be so immature."

Susan knew what Edmund had done worked in getting Peter to recall something of his life. It didn't make the way he went about it any less reckless. She was going to kill him next time she saw him. Lucy believed herself to be in the same boat as Susan. She was glad Peter remembered how to use a sword, but was ready to have a row with Ed for nearly chopping Peter's head off.

Lucy placed her hand on Peter's arm. "Are you okay?"

He flinched slightly at her touch, jarred from his thoughts but he nodded in response. Peter let go of Rhindon and let it clang to the floor. He swiftly turned and left the throne room. Lucy's head whipped to Susan who was starring at the doors clearly preoccupied.

Lucy starred down at Rhindon the words, "When He Shakes His Mane We Shall Have Spring Again." starring back up at her. Lucy prayed, silently for Aslan to return and help Peter. She wanted to speak with him; they needed him now more than ever. She knelt down and lifted the sword in her hands. The hilt was still warm and wet from Peter's grip. Lucy walked over to the thrones. She replaced the sword back in its scabbard and leaned it up against Peter's.


	10. Inside the Locket

**Chapter 9 Inside the Locket**

The next few days were solemn at Cair Paravel. Brind did his best to avoid being seen by Susan. It didn't stop him from walking past her room in a nonchalant manner listening for crying. She hadn't cried since the night Peter came back unconscious. He was glad, but still upset to see her in such a worried state. She took over as a sort of High Queen in Peter's (for lack of a better term) absence. For reasons unknown to Brind, Edmund remained especially silent and even broody around anyone. He didn't bother to ask knowing it had to do with the High King.

Brind spent most of his time with Kendra in the courtyard and in the apple orchards. They argued about telling the Pevensie's the truth about the locket. Kendra seemed deathly afraid of what might happen were they to tell the truth. She didn't want to lose her new friend Queen Lucy. Brind couldn't blame her. He didn't want to know what Susan would think of him when she found out it was their fault.

Walking about the castle's corridors for over an hour now, Brind decided he couldn't stand the idea of not knowing what Susan would say. Not to mention she would be even more cross with him when she found out he had hidden the truth for so long. A bit of courage began to rise in his gut as Brind approached the throne room. He walked past the two faun guards giving them a slight nod with his head.

Surprisingly enough Susan was actually inside. Brind planned on this being the first stop, not the only stop. She was staring at her older brother's throne. Brind swallowed as a dark scenario ran through is head. It involved Brind and Kendra being beaten and locked in the dungeon. Did Cair Paravel even have dungeons? It was such a beautiful place it was hard to imagine a dungeon.

"Brind, how nice to see you here." Susan's voice brought Brind back to reality. He looked up and stopped half way across the room.

"Am I interrupting you?" Brind asked his head bowed.

"No. I was just thinking. I've been doing that so much lately, I'm afraid I have no thoughts left in my head."

Brind looked up and smiled at her light expression. She really was the gentle Queen. His stomach dropped knowing what he was about to do. He tried to keep the smile though best he could. Susan lifted the skirt of her dress slightly so she wouldn't trip walking down the steps toward Brind. His legs wouldn't work so Susan had to meet him.

"I don't believe that at all your majesty." Brind licked his lips and lifted his head up.

Their eyes met. She made a face that scolded Brind for not calling her by her name. Her beautiful grin returned shortly after. This was the end of everything wasn't it? The last time he'd see Susan smile at him.

"I wanted to tell you something."

Susan continued to smile but there was a small flicker of concern that crossed her eyes. She said, "What is it Brind?"

He swallowed and took a deep breath before going on. "In Calormen, I found the locket. And I didn't know that it belonged to the Tisroc. Well, I did know it belonged to him it fell of a cart heading to the palace. I didn't think they'd miss such a dusty old thing and I knew Kendra would love it."

Brind was talking a mile a minute. Susan shook her head, "Brind, slow down. What locket are you talking about? I don't understand."

This was it, the deep plunge. Brind drew in another breath before the rest of the confession.

"This is all my fault, High King Peter's condition. It's all my fault. We weren't escaping from Calormen because we were slaves. We escaped because I stole the locket Kendra now wears around her neck. We were never slaves. A cart full of odd trinkets was heading toward the palace and a small old dusty box fell off. I picked it up. I thought about giving it back but when I looked inside and saw the locket I knew that Kendra would love it. I figured the Tisroc has many more grand pieces of jewelry and treasure, why would his miss it. So I kept it and gave it to Kendra."

Susan was quiet for a minute letting everything settle in her mind. She tilted her head to the side.

"Brind, how does that make Peter's memory loss your fault?"

Brind blinked. "Because your majesty, I lied to you! I lied, we both lied and if I hadn't taken the locket they wouldn't be searching for it and pursuing us for it. They wouldn't have come here."

There were tears in the corner of Brind's eyes. Susan just stared at Brind. She reached out and took his hand.

Calmly she replied, "That may be, but I don't blame you for this. I am a little disappointed that you lied about what really happened back in Calormen but I'm not going to blame you for the accident."

Her voice held an understanding that Brind couldn't comprehend. It didn't even register that she was holding onto this hand.

"I don't understand. We lied to you all. And you're not going to throw us back to Calormen?"

A look of hurt crossed Susan's face. "Is that the kind of people you think we are? Is that the kind of person you think I am? You've been here for a few weeks Brind, how could you think that I would do anything like that?"

Another layer of guilt crushed Brind's heart.

"It makes sense as to why they were after Kendra now. They just wanted the locket back. Though it is very odd that they would go through all of this trouble to get such a small thing." Susan sighed and let go of Brind's hand.

It was when her hand was no longer there did Brind realize her touch and miss it. He glanced down at his hand and flexed it hoping Susan's would appear back in it. She walked around him toward the doors. At that very moment a small satyr clopped his way into the throne room with a piece of parchment rolled up in his hand. Susan met him, knelt down and took the parchment. She thanked the satyr who turned and took his leave.

Brind anxiously watched Susan as she unrolled and read the note. By the changing expression on her face, the message could have been anything of good tidings. She quickly rolled the parchment back up and looked to Brind. Her eyes glittered over with tears.

"Your majesty?"

"Would you mind summoning Edmund, Lucy, and Peter. I need to speak with them right away." Susan crossed back to the thrones and sat down heavily in her own. Brind wondered what she had read but didn't ask. As he turned to leave Susan spoke up again.

"I would also like for you and Kendra to be here too. It's involves the both of you."

Brind didn't like this piece of information at all. It was at that moment that he knew the message had come from Calormen. And as far as Brind was concerned anything from Calormen was a bad news.

Once all of the Kings and Queen were present, along with Kendra and Brind, Susan handed Edmund the parchment she had received earlier. He took it and unrolled it reading it silently to himself.

"War." Susan muttered looking around to everyone. "The Tisroc has declared war on Narnia."

Lucy gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. "Over Brind and Kendra? That's ridiculous!"

"I agree Lu, but it's not just because of them." Susan replied. Her eyes fell on Kendra. She was playing with the brass locket that hung around her neck.

"They said they'd call off the war, so long as we hand over Kendra?" Edmund exclaimed. His eyes shot up from the document. "Why do they just want Kendra?"

Susan glanced over to Brind. She didn't need to say anything. Brind took the hint. He stepped forward feeling the palms of his hands beginning to sweat. He eyed Kendra for a second apologetically before explaining the situation to everyone else. Kendra shied away from Lucy but much like Susan's reaction, Lucy didn't seem offended by the lies that were told. She merely went over and looped arms with Kendra and held her tight.

"They want Kendra all because of some stupid old locket?" Edmund tossed the parchment onto the closet throne.

"Why not just give them the locket if that's all they want?" It was Peter who spoke this time. Everyone looked to him. An awkward and uncomfortable silence filled the air around them.

Peter had hardly come out of his room during the day and all were aware that while Peter spoke, it wasn't like he remembered anything. Brind felt awkward mainly because he knew how it upset Susan to think about the matter. Peter shifted on his feet for a moment.

"It sounds like a logical solution." Susan commented. "But even if we hand them the locket who is to say they won't come back for Kendra. They specified Kendra, not just the locket. For some reason they want or maybe even need her."

Peter frowned. His mouth twitched as his input was shot down. Lucy saw the disappointment and smiled in his direction.

"I thought it was a nice idea Peter." She said encouragingly.

He looked up at her and the corner of his mouth turned up.

"Why does the Tisroc want that locket for anyway? He's willing to go to war for it. I'm willing to bet its not just any piece of old jewelry." Edmund walked forward toward Kendra. "Can we see the locket Kendra? It'll only be for a minute."

Her grip only tightened around the locket. She didn't say anything. The color had drained out of her face. Lucy let go of Kendra at Brind's motion. He moved in and wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly fashion. For an instant Lucy was jealous. If she tried that with Edmund, well he wouldn't remain still enough for her to get the second arm around his waist. Unfortunately Lucy was afraid that Peter would react in the same way.

"Kendra, I'll give it back." Edmund said his hand still held out.

"It's alright Ed." Susan said, "Kendra have you noticed anything unusual about the locket?"

She shook her head. "No. It's a locket and a gift from Brind."

Susan sighed impatiently and glanced over at Brind. He merely shrugged.

"Kendra, have you tried opening it at all?" Brind looked down to her. She craned her neck back to see his face and she shook her head again. It was like speaking to a three year old. "Maybe there is something inside that'll help us figure out why the Tisroc wants it so bad."

She considered this and slowly dug her nails into the clasps and pried the locket open with a jerk. A piece of folded up paper fell softly to the ground. Lucy knelt over and picked it up. She looked to her siblings and when none objected or said anything Lucy carefully unfolded the paper. It folded out to a small rectangular blank piece of tan parchment.

Lucy's brow furrowed. "It's completely blank. Who would leave a piece of blank—"

A blood-curdling scream cut Lucy short. Kendra was on the floor in Brind's arms holding her hands over her ears and screaming. Her body jerked wildly and it was all Brind could do to try and keep her still. It was as if someone was torturing her.

"Kendra!" He cried. Edmund and Peter both rushed to her side and attempted to hold the girl still. But it proved harder than originally thought.

"What's wrong with her?" Edmund called amongst the screams.

Peter shook his head as he tried to hold her legs down failing the first try. It would no doubt lead for a bruise tomorrow where Kendra had kicked him in the face. Edmund assisted Peter while Brind worked on trying to calm his friend down.

"Kendra it'll be okay." Brind tried to coo in her ear. She didn't hear him or did not care to listen. The screaming and kicking went on for another minute before it subsided.

Kendra's body went limp and she fell unconscious. All of them stood silently in shock at what had just occurred. Alerted by the screams guards now flooded the throne room. Susan ordered that Kendra be taken back to her bedchamber and the remaining guards clear out.

Susan looked sick and Lucy had tears streaming down her face. She had dropped the paper from inside the inside the locket. Edmund sat on the floor trying to gain the hearing back in both of his ears.

"What in Aslan's name was that about?" Edmund gasped after the last few guards had left. No one responded.

Brind didn't take his eyes off of the floor. His stomach felt uneasy and there was a feeling in his gut that told Brind he was going to throw up any second now. He fought down that feeling. Brind had never seen or heard Kendra like that before. If Brind didn't know better he'd have said someone invisible came up and jabbed her with a red hot poker and held it there.

Susan comforted Lucy and then bent down to pick up the paper.

"Lucy, I thought you said this was blank before."

"I did." Lucy said faintly.

Susan examined the paper again, now there was small black writing on the front of the paper. Edmund and Peter wandered over but Brind remained where he sat. Not truly caring about some stupid piece of paper. How could anyone be worried about that insignificant thing when something could be seriously wrong with Kendra?

Peter leaned over Susan's shoulder and read the words aloud.

"The Relics of Pawne. This magical item is a fragment of the true power of Pawne. The Brass Locket is a key, the starting point to which your journey now begins. Power comes at a price, death is in your future." His voice caught in his throat at the last line.


End file.
